


My sweet melody

by Paradoxproductions



Series: Alternate killing games [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede Lives, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Different Motives (Dangan Ronpa), Different Survivors, F/M, Only rantaro’s kill is the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxproductions/pseuds/Paradoxproductions
Summary: After the 1st class trial shuichi is found guilty and is promptly executed, kaede now must  face the despair of the killing while facing the guilt of rantaro’s murder
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Series: Alternate killing games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121063
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	1. Lost Lenore

Shuichi... why did you lie about killing Rantaro? You were not the culprit... I was.

We all left the trial grounds quietly, the flashbacks to shuichi implicating himself was heartbreaking.

“The chances of all those events happening and the shot put ball killing Rantaro would be miraculous.”

“The way Rantaro’s body was positioned clearly means he was attacked from behind.”

Of course my lie was seen as me protecting shuichi, and considering shuichi was already a prime suspect even after all my attempts to prevent him from being executed, it was all for nothing... shuichi isn’t the culprit. 

Yet he was declared guilty... the mastermind is breaking the rules, monokuma cannot just execute whoever he wants, he is breaking is own rules.

Shuichi’s execution was very painful to watch as well, he was put through some suspect lists and over time the pressure grew with all the Monokubs acting as the suspects and shuichi has to figure out who the culprit is, he points at monophanie, a guilty verdict is declared and she promptly blows up however it turns out the guilty verdict was for shuichi and he is shot by monokuma.

The bear was laughing maniacally even after one of his kids died, I suppose I shouldn’t fall into self pity, after all I should follow my own advice after all to believe in myself.

So shuichi, I will find the mastermind who framed you, and I will do it for you, I may not be as smart as shuichi but I will try and guide everyone to a hopeful future.

“Hey kaede?” A gentle voice came from behind me. It was kaito.

“Don’t feel bad, ok,” he comforted,” shuichi did the right thing to expose himself, I’m sure he would want you to not be sad.”

“You are right but I don’t think shuichi is the culprit.” I said with my regret obvious.

“But a guilty verdict was declared wasn’t it?,” shuichi was the culprit right, are you saying you did it?”

“That is what I am exactly saying! I killed rantaro.” I state.

“You didn’t kill him!” Kaito Said and slapped me in the face,” the wounds did not match the body was positioned right?”

I remained silent, looking back It does make sense but I still don’t think shuichi is the culprit though, monokuma ended the vote to early.

“C’mon it is late!” He gestured for me to follow him,” you should rest after that whole ordeal, I’m still not over it myself but we should be strong.”

I nodded and we headed to our dorm rooms, the guilty verdict on shuichi seems a little forced though, like the mastermind wanted to get rid of shuichi. But I will find the mastermind and escape from this academy.

After all it’s a promise.


	2. The ultimate labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the events, the ultimate labs are discovered and some revelations are made early as some people aren’t who they think they are.

During the night, I slept like a log after shuichi’s sacrifice I feel like I just needed to sleep through the trauma, I feel like we all did and like always I was woken up by the morning announcement

“Rise and shine ursine,” the collective announcements of the monokubs called out.

“Get ready to start your day and be productive members of society.” Monotaro stated.

“What society? We don’t even know what the outside world is like but the students should seize the day.” Monosuke adds

“Well we should at least make a major announcement, a new area of the school has been opened so feel free to look around and gawk at the new surroundings.” Monotaro adds.

“Yeah we worked hard on you bastard so you better appreciate it!” Monokid finishes.

“...” monodam was as silent as ever.

“So long bear well.”

New areas of the school, I should probably head to the cafeteria and discuss this with everyone, this may help us with our predicament and maybe our captives.

Ding dong ding dong.

Someone is at the door... 

“Come in!” I called.

It’s kaito and Tenko.

“Oh kaede I am glad you are ok,” Tenko sounded concerned.

“Of course she is alright, that’s kaede for you, as optimistic as ever,” kaito says cheerfully,” feel free to come to me if you have any concerns though.”

“Shut up you degenerate male! what would you know about emotional intelligence!” Tenko yelled.

“Uh guys I kinda need to get changed so could you let me change, please?” I was a little flustered when saying that.

“Oh, uh sorry we will leave, right tenko?” Kaito side eyed Tenko.

“Fine, we shall go.” Tenko groaned.

Tenko and kaito don’t seem to get on but I am glad they are here for me, Shuichi’s execution still leaves me shook.

I promptly changed and I left with kaito and Tenko.

“What do you think the Monokubs have uncovered for us?” Tenko asked.

“More of the school, obviously.” Kaito snarked,” but to be serious maybe there will be more ultimate labs, we only have kaede’s right now.”

“You may be right, “ I agreed,” we should discuss this with everyone and from their we can properly formulate what to do.”

We all arrived in the cafeteria and like usual Kirumi greeted us,” welcome you three, please enjoy your breakfast.”

So we ate our breakfast everyone else came in one after another and eventually we all were here, we all enjoyed breakfast and we all began discussing the morning announcement.

“What do you think the new area has?” Kaito asked.

“For now we do not know and it seems we have a lot of ground to traverse,” Kiyo stated,” may I recommend two groups to cover the interior and the other group the exterior.”

“That is an optimal strategy, but we don’t know what we are properly exploring though,” Kirumi states.

“We have no other choice and I hope we can all get together and co-operate.” Keebo states.

“Well I guess I can help,” kokichi states,” it would be boring if I did nothing plus new areas are sooooo exciting!”

“Jeez calm down you fetus!” Miu added,” I can help as I the gorgeous girl Genius will be needed by all you idiots.”

“Well I guess we’re all screwed then.” Kokichi added.

“Hey what are ya implying!” Miu barked.

“Hey can we save the arguing for later please,” Tsumuigi states,” we should at least scope out the layout first.”

“I don’t really care who I am with.” Himiko states.

“Then let’s have Kaede decide the groups since she is our leader. We can leave everything with her!” Kokichi adds.

“Hey just because Kaede is in charge doesn’t mean we can slack off!” Kaito scolds Kokichi.

“Good point for a degenerate.” Tenko adds.

“Alright here are who I think should travel with who.” I state.

I decide that 2 groups of 4 and 2 groups of 3 would be the best way to separate ourselves.

I am with Kaito, Maki and Tsumugi

Keebo has Miu and Kirumi

Angie has himiko, Gonta and kiyo

Tenko has Kokichi and Ryoma

With that we all split into our locations.

My group is headed to the ultimate labs that could be around here, after a bit we found the ultimate mage and tennis pro labs.

“Should we split apart,” Tsumugi asks,” we could cover more ground than way.”

“We could do that.” Maki states.

“Ok then, I’ll travel with Tsumugi into the ultimate mage’s lab.” I state.

“Got it, C’mon maki roll let’s dash.” Kaito states.

“Don’t call me that!” Maki coldly states.

“I’ve seen a lot of anime and I think those two are made for each other.” Tsumugi states

“Um, the lab,” I ask.

“Sorry my hobbies slipped in again.” She apologised.

We entered the lab and monokuma greets us,” welcome to the ultimate Mage’s lab, Normally I wouldn’t allow entry but the user is alive so you may enter, just don’t tell the Himiko got it? I don’t want any drama.”

He left.

“What does be mean by drama?” Tsumugi asked.

“Maybe something In here could be it.” I state.

We entered the Lab and we saw a lot of Magician’s equipment, a lot of it.

“I’ve seen a lot of these tricks on TV, but I would never expect the ultimate mage to use Magician’s tricks, maybe Himiko is actually the ultimate magician?”

“Nothing here is really helping our situation,” I state.

“Yeah if we had some random way to recover our memories then we would have more knowledge about our situation but I suppose we can’t just use lights to get our memories back.” Tsumugi states.

“I suppose we should see if Kaito and Maki found out anything,” I exclaim.

Tsumugi nods in agreement.

We ran into Ryoma’s lab and maki greeted us.

“I suppose you two are done?” Maki asks.

“Yeah we didn’t find anything important,” Tsumugi states,” how about you?”

“Well that idiot is busy looking out the window.” 

She points and Kaito is looking over the window.

Tsumugi and I entered, and we looked around.

“For the ultimate Tennis pro this looks more like a jail cell,” Tsumugi states,” is Ryoma really the ultimate tennis Pro?”

“Hey kaito what are you looking at?” I ask.

“Oh sorry I was just looking out at the pool.” He states,” I saw Angie’s group getting a lecture to Monokuma about the pools rules.”

“Indeeed that is corectundo,” monokuma states,” pretty much no using the pool area at all during Night time, the Monokubs are cleaning and I don’t want to see my cute Cubs catch any of you there otherwise it is an instant execution got it? Everywhere else is fair game though, au revoir I will tell the others about the rules.”

There he goes again...

“We should head back now,” kaito asks,”we should ask Ryoma about his Talent.”

We all arrived back in the cafeteria and kaito instantly asks Ryoma,” hey Ryoma are you truly the ultimate Tennis pro?”

“Well yes, did you find something?” He asks with a bit of confusion.

“We found your ultimate lab and it feels more like a jail cell than anything, not like I expect a tennis player to enjoy that situation.” 

“Funny cause we have a question for Maki as well.” Kokichi inserted himself.

“I hate liars more than anything in the big wide world!” He huffed like he wasn’t guilty of lying,” especially when they are a cold hearted killer.”

“Maki is this true?” Kaito asked with surprise.

“Why would the ultimate childgiver have weapons in her lab, plus she has the face of a killer too.”

“Maki, please counter that degenerate, you aren’t the ultimate assassin are you?” Tenko pleaded.

“Well denying the truth is pointless and I wanted to find my lab before anyone else, yes I am the ultimate assassin.”

“Can we even trust Maki, she may kill us all.” Kokichi said a little scared.

“I hate agreeing with Kokichi but he has a point,” Keebo states.

With that announcement general distrust came from most people’s mouths.

“Hey, Not all assassins are cold hearted killers!” Tsumugi yelled defending Maki.

“Jeez shut your mouth plain Jane she even admitted it!” Miu shouted.

“So what! Maki should be treated like a person regardless of talent right kaede?”

“Yes, Maki hasn’t been an issue so we should all be kind to her.”

“Atua says we should get rid of Maki while we can.” Angie states.

“Yeah, Atua right” Gonta agreed.

“Whaaaat,” Tenko stated.

“Allow me to explain,” Kiyo stated,” after monokuma told us the pool rules, Angie was able to make Himiko and Gonta pray to her god for salvation and safety of the students, I did not partake as I am not religious.”

“Atua is a gentle god Kiyo!” Himiko states,” he will protect us.”

“Seems Angie brainwashed them!” Miu states,” they probably will follow Angie’s every Command!”

“No, No Atua has just got some more devotees,” Angie states.

“Well we have nothing else right now,” Kaito states.

We all departed...

I still feel a little concerned about Angie, she may try to take over the killing game and become a problem herself. I just hope this Atua thing will blow over soon.

Seems I have some free time... who should I spend my time with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the free time event so if you want you can comment on who Kaede spends her time with.


	3. Free time event #1 Maki Harukawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede spends her time with Maki

Maki may need some reassurance, a lot of students see Maki as some malevolent force based off her talent alone, but her as a person is truly what counts.

I went around the academy and I found Maki next to her research lab, she seems to be using it right now.

“Hey maki,” I call out.

She didn’t answer.

“Maki, it’s me Kaede,” I reply.

“Shouldn’t you leave me be?” She asked,” I’ll just be a detriment to you anyways.”

“That isn’t true.” I state

“Why are you even here?” Maki asks.

“I decided to spend my time with you, just to know that we will always be friends, if you have one supporter I am that supporter and if you have no supporters then I am dead.” I reassure.

Maki was in a brief silence then states,” fine I guess I can spend time with you.”

“Hey maki how did you get your ultimate?”  
I state.

“I was taken from my orphanage when I was young, they threatened to burn down my orphanage if I didn’t comply, back then I would have said no since I had my feelings, but over time I lost my feelings and I am how you see me now.” She states.

“For you to get in Hope’s peak Academy as the ultimate assassin, wouldn’t that have caused problems with the general public?” I asked.

“They already thought of that, they gave me the title of ultimate child caregiver based on my prior experience in my orphanage. My memory of my life at Hope’s peak is blank however.” She adds.

“Right, I don’t remember my life at Hope’s peak either, we still need to find what took our memories.” I state.

“It’s getting late, see you Maki.” I smile and wave goodbye.

During my way back I bumped into Kaito,” Hey Kaede, what are you doing here?”

“I was spending time with Maki, wanted to reassure her she isn’t alone with her struggles.”

“That is nice of you,” Kaito states,” Maki roll just needs the right people to spend her time with and away from negative influences.”

“I’m glad that you and I are siding with Maki,” I state,” didn’t Tsumugi side with Maki as well?”

“Tsumugi may not be the most interesting but at least she has a heart.” Kaito states.

“Anyways why are you up so late?” I state.

“I came to do my training, as the Luminary of the stars, I best be in top physical shape,” he states with pride,” hey why don’t you join me; I can show you the ropes of Astronaut training.”

“Just because I am the ultimate pianist doesn’t mean I am unfit, playing Piano has really strengthened my fingers.” I teased.

“Well let’s see what you have got.” Kaito states.

With that we begin our “training” and the we fiercely competed against each other to reach 50 push ups, the result ended in a tie.

“Jeez, that was exhausting,” I panted.

“Get some rest,” kaito stated,” from now on we are doing this every night!”

“I’ll definitely win next time!” I teased Kaito.

“We’ll see about that!” Kaito stated.

With that we headed back to the dorms together, and I entered my room and fell asleep, after all that training I had no issues sleeping, for now my rest is needed.


	4. The second motive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students wake up and discover that a new motive has been given which raises tension within the students.

“Rise and shine ursine!”

“Wake up and get ready to sieze the day.” Monotaro states.

“You bastards must be ready for the announcement today, so report to the gym immediately!” Monosuke commanded.

“Shouldn’t they eat breakfast first?” Monotaro asked.

“Nah, the gift we have is more important, so you better appreciate it!” Monokid states.

“So long bear well.”

Well I am headed to the gym then. I don’t really trust what the Monokubs have for us but I guess I have no other choice but to go, I promptly get ready and ran to the gym at top speed.

I was the first to arrive in the Gymnasium, this was where the time limit motive was given and when shuichi framed himself for my crime.

No don’t indulge in self- pity, be strong for Shuichi, he’d want me to be strong.

After a couple of minutes everyone arrived which was when the Monokubs introduced themselves.

“I’m so excited for what our gift is, you Monokubs are too kind,” Kokichi cheerfully states like he was 5.

“I don’t see any reason to be excited!” Miu yelled.

“Well since you are all here we should give you our special gift,” Monosuke states.

“The next motive!” Monotaro states.

The Monokubs begin giving us... letters? How could this be a motive to kill someone?

It seems everyone else is as equally confused.

“So you are saying the contents of this letter will make us willing enough to kill someone?” Kiyo asked.

“Indeed,” Monotaro states,” the letter is given to you by someone you love very dear to you, someone who is willing enough to write a letter from the outside world.”

“I see.” Ryoma states 

“But if you bastards wanna see your special someone, then you must kill someone!” Monokid states,” like I wanna do to Mondam.

As always Monodam remained silent.

“We’ll leave ya to discuss the motive!” Monosuke states.

“So long bear well!”

With that motive given, the monokubs leave.

“So do we read our letters?” Kaito asks.

“I do want to know if someone likes me, it may give me a reason to live.” Ryoma states.

“The letters may contain more information about our captivity here as well as our lost memories.” Kirumi states.

“Atua says that isn’t a good idea,” Angie states,” this is a motive remember.

“I wanna know if master is alright!” Tenko states.

“Atua says it is dangerous though.” Himiko states,” if he says it is dangerous then I won’t read my letter.”

“Aggh Himiko is still brainwashed!” Tenko yells,” Himiko, A great mage like yourself would make your own choice instead of asking some made up entity!”

“Gonta disagree, Atua will save us. Atua great gentleman.” Gonta states.

“Gonta, a real gentleman would choose for himself!” Tsumugi pleaded.

“Let’s just read the letters without them then.” Kiyo states,” with or without their co-operation risks may be needed.”

Considering such we read our letters and I saw the contents of mine.

“Dear Big sis,  
How are ya? I’m doing ok, our parents are surviving the outside world but we recently ran out of food, mom is slowly going insane and dad hasn’t be back from his scavenger hunt, hope you get out alright,  
See ya  
Signed Sora Akamatsu.

With that a flashback of my childhood came back, I was scouted by hopes peak academy, and I had to leave my family behind and I haven’t seen them since I enrolled into Hope’s peak.

“Uhhh my head.” Kaito states,” I got some of my memory back, the letter from my grandma made me remember when I was enrolled into Hope’s peak academy.”

“I remember that as well, my letter was from sister.” Kiyo states.

“My letter is from the prime minister,” Kirumi states.

“Really, and I am some fictional character.” Kokichi snarked.

“If you do not believe me then read for yourself.” Kirumi states.

We all gather around Kirumi and the letter was from the Prime Minister.

“So you are some heir to the Prime Minister, Great for you Kirumi!” Tenko cheerfully states.

“But that means Kirumi is more likely to kill us, she has a lot to live for!” Kiyo states.

“I do not intend to kill any of you as your protection is a request from the prime minister and I will not defy my orders, so as the ultimate made you are under my protection.”

“So you are some mama bear!” Kokichi states,” mommy could you change my diaper.”

“Maybe we should put the toddler in time out!” Miu states.

“Miu you big bully, hmmm you are not my friend!” Kokichi cried out.

“Who would want to be your friend anyways, so go jump off a cliff and never wake up’” miu states.

“Miu that was uncalled for,” Tenko yells.

“Wow the man hater is defending men, could she have finally see the worth in us males?” Kokichi asked in a inquisitive tone.

“No, not even I would tell a degenerate male to kill themselves, we still need men to thrive as a society.” Tenko countered.

“However we all have a motive to kill someone now.” Tsumugi interrupts.

“Atua was right, one of you will be a killer and He will lose precious devotees.” Angie intercepted.

“No one asked you,” Miu shouts.

“Perhaps we should distract ourselves, maybe some entertainment would distract us from the motive.” Tsumugi exclaimed.

“That is a logical move, maybe Himiko could do a magic show, she has the proper equipment to properly do something.” Keebo states.

“You can rely on me to make ya something’ fucking nice as the golden girl genius my inventions never fail.” Miu says with pride.

“Your invention was one of the reasons Rantaro died though.” Kokichi states.

“Nyeh, I don’t mind... I’m planning a water trick could you maybe fix the water tank?” Himiko asked.

“On it!” Miu said with a prideful smile.

“Um Miu, could you do some maintenance on me as well... I do have some functions I want to be added...” keebo asked.

“Anything for you sweetie.” Miu winked.

“Jeez I didn’t robots have feelings, how exciting I wanna see keebo labotimised!” Kokichi gleefully states.

“Do i look like an alien.” Keebo yells.

The trio leave.

Angie and Himiko leave to her ultimate lab and the rest went through our days.

A couple of hours later I ran into Gonta.

“Hey Gonta, what are you doing in your lab?” I ask.

“Gonta studying bug, Gonta never saw this kind of Butterfly and Gonta know all bugs.”

The butterfly is quite odd...

“Maybe the butterfly is an endangered species?” I ask.

“But Gonta would know that. Gonta may not be ultimate Enough if he never knew about this butterfly.”

“Well look on the bright side Gonta, you have a new butterfly friend.” I state

“Right, maybe butterfly is Atua.” Gonta states.

Even his talent is affected by Atua, this may be a big problem soon.

I eventually decided to check on Miu and when I entered...

“Hey Miu, your boobs are physically harming me.” Keebo states struggling to talk.

“Now now, this special maintenance requires a gentle touch,” Miu seductively states,” oooh yes that’s the spot, now be a good robot and show me that oil of yours.”

I decided to leave, that was... interesting, yeah I’ll leave it to that.

I should see Himiko and Angie now in their lab. Miu is clearly done with the box.

“Oooh Kaede, welcome!” Angie greeted,” Atua is glad to see you and Kaito.”

“Sup, I just finished setting up the box in the pool area. I’m no plumber but the box is set up for tomorrow.” Kaito explained.

“Yes, The Amazing Himiko invites you to watch her show, it will simply be divine!” Angie cheerfully states.

“U-um yeah, the show will be brilliant!” Himiko says a little nervous.

“So what will happen?” I ask.

“Pretty much I will be locked in a box, which will fill up with water and the box will be locked and I must find a way to escape before I drown.” Himiko explained.

“That sounds dangerous,” I state with rightful concern.

“Not for the amazing Himiko!!” Himiko said with a bit of energy.

“Plus safety checks will done by Kirumi of course, in case Himiko needs to get out.” Angie states,”there is a Emergency key that I gave for Kirumi’s use only!” Angie explained.

“Well that lowers my concern a little,” I say with relief.

“The show is at 12:30 pm tomorrow, so see you then, byonara!” Angie says and leaves.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful mainly just discussions about Himiko’s magic show.

I went into the dorms and ran into Ryoma.

“Hey Kaede, what was in your letter?” Ryoma asks.

“It was about my family, they appear to be starving. What was on your letter?”

“It was a letter from my lover who I thought was dead. She seems to be struggling to live. Seeing her message did give me a reason to live. So count me in to help escape from this place.” He says with newfound determination.

I smile at him and head to bed. it is pretty late.

The next day has arrived... it is 7:10 am and it is a little while before the magic show starts, who should I spend my time with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who should Kaede spend her free time with now?


	5. Drown my sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and some of the classmates decide to watch Himiko’s magic show, however things don’t go to plan.

I left my dorm room and I remembered the... maintenance miu performed on keebo.

Perhaps I should ask him about what happened... after breakfast.

Breakfast wasn’t anything special other than the discussion of Himiko’s magic show however Maki, Kaito, Ryoma and Kokichi all decided to not go Maki and ryoma since they cannot be bothered, Kokichi considered it to be too boring and Kaito is too tired from the plumbing.

After breakfast it was around 9am so 3 hours until the magic show. I should ask keebo about his time with Miu. I should disguise the fact that I know about the maintenance to avoid any unwanted awkwardness.

“Hey keebo, you were with Miu a while, what exactly took you so long?” I asked.

“Well after we finished with the box even with Kokichi’s annoyance I asked Miu to add some functions to help Kaito with the plumbing, we then had the mechanism test as well as the emergency lock as tested by Kirumi and I can confirm it is a success!” He states.

“My father also added functions to me,” he states,” he needed my help a lot so I had more functions added over time, I don’t want to become reliant on those who give me my new functions.” 

“What do you mean? Are you saying you want to attempt maintenance on yourself?” I state with concern in my tone of voice,” it’s like a human operating on themselves.”

“Oh, I see.” He says with clear disappointment,” that would be illogical and could cause immense shutdown on me.”

“Being independent is great but there is nothing wrong with relying on other from time to time.” I state.

“Affirmative, I shall put that in my hardrive, thank you for giving me some new wisdom.” Keebo says With joy.

“I am looking forward to Himiko’s magic show,” Keebo states,” but I cannot feel that something bad may happen.”

“Well the trick has been confirmed safe so I see no reason to worry plus Kirumi can unlock the cage if the trick goes wrong.” I state.

“I guess you are right.” Keebo states but I guess we shall depart for now, Miu is adding a new function to me.” He then waves goodbye.

The time before the magic show was pretty uneventful, I’m pretty excited for the Magic show. It’s 11:50 now, I should head by.

By the time I arrived it was 11:55 and Angie greeted me.

“Hello Kaede, Atua is glad you could come, please stand anywhere around the box.” She then guides me to my spot next to Miu.

“Hey Bakamatsu, ya reckon Himiko will actually do magic?” She asks.

“I hope it goes well, this trap looks dangerous.” I state.

“Jeez it’s supposed to be dangerous, that’s why it is called a trap, it would be redundant if it wasn’t dangerous now would it, I the golden girl genius have made it almost inescapable.” She pridefully states.

Almost inescapable,huh?

Eventually the show started.

“Hello everyone, Thanks to Atua’s guidance we are able to properly perform Himiko’s magic show.” Angie cheerfully presented.

“Yeah give your made up god the credit when we did all the work!” Miu angrily states.

“Himiko will enter the box and she must escape within two minutes, if she fails she will promptly drown,” Angie cheerfully says,” now presenting the amazing Himiko.”

Himiko arrived, she looks a little nervous, scared even,” I-I hope y-you enjoy m-my show.”

“Himiko if you aren’t comfortable, you don’t have to do the show.” Tenko states.

“N-no, the show must gone, after all.” She says with fear in her voice.

With that Angie unlocked the door and counted to 5, water began filling the tube.

“Wow it is really realistic,” Tsumugi states.

“I’m so proud of Himiko, facing her fears like that.” Tenko states,” you go girl!”

After 30 seconds Himiko was fully submerged under the water. 

20 second past, she isn’t out yet.

“Gonta worried, will Himiko be safe?” Gonta asked.

“You did test this, right Angie?” Keebo asked.

30 seconds later and she isn’t out yet. We hear frantic knocks come from the door and Kirumi immediately begins unlocking the door,” the door is jammed!” She panics.

“Smash the glass quickly!” I yell.

“It’s impossible, the glass is reinforced.” Kiyo states after shoulder tackling the glass.

Eventually the knocks stop. Everyone fell silent, we want to not believe what happened, Himiko didn’t drown... right, the ultimate Magician wouldn’t die to her own trap right?

“Angie please tell us Himiko is ok.” Tsumugi pleaded.

“Ok, I’ll drain the water now!” She says in a serious tone.

The water drained and there sitting down was Himiko’s dead body.

Ding, Dong, Dong, Ding!!!

“A body has been discovered,” Monokuma announced,” please head to the pool immediately!”

“HIMIKO!!!!!!!!!” Tenko cried out.

Tenko began crying, she was inconsolable.

“Atua did not expect this, what a shame, Atua lost a precious devotee.” Angie sorrowfully stated.

“It’s your own fault, you didn’t test it!” Miu barked.

“Himiko’s spirit now lies with the deceased, we may take a moment to respect her spirit and wish her well in the afterlife.” Kiyo instructed.

We all followed Kiyo, we all was silent for Himiko. Why did this happen? First Rantaro, then Shuichi and Now Himiko. I failed to protect everyone.

“What happened here?” Kaito cried out.

“So the killings have begun once more,” Ryoma states.

“Yay another class trial,” Kokichi says with a childlike wonder.

“Why are you so excited?” Maki asked.

So another class trial? Well we will have to investigate the body soon, huh.


	6. A sirens song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Tenko both decide to investigate the clues provided and try to piece together the culprit.

Monokuma soon arrives.

“Look at all the despair on your face, we’ll time for the next Monokuma file providing the autopsy so you don’t have to do it yourself, well see you in the class trial.”

So let’s see the contents of the file.

Monokuma file number 2

Victim: Himiko Yumeno

Cause of death: Drowning

Time of death: 12:35 pm

Body found: the pool

The victim’s lungs appear to have been filled up with water, preventing oxygen of getting to her windpipe.

Well at least the Monokuma file is helpful but it seems the murder weapon is gone, though, maybe there is no murder weapon in this case?

“Well it seems we have to investigate the crime scene, shall we divide into groups once more?” Kiyo asked.

“Well we need everyone’s alibis so where were you 4?” Kirumi asked.

“Maki and I were outside doing some daytime training.” Kaito states.

“I was practising my talent with a badminton racket, my tennis racket broke after accidentally dropping it from a high up place.” Ryoma states.

“I was in my room sleeping.” Kokichi states.

“Sleeping?” Kirumi asks.

“Well we need to investigate the scene like we did with Rantaro, so we shall split into different areas and go forth.” Kiyo states.

“Kaede, may I go with you?” Tenko asks.

“Sure, I can see why you would want to go with me.”

“Let’s find the culprit, together!” She says getting fired up.

Investigation start!

“We should look at the machine lock, Kirumi says it was jammed.” I state.

“Yeah, the door supposedly worked earlier,” Tenko states,” perhaps the culprit tampered with the lock.”

She then places her fingers in the lock,” hey I feel something!”

She then drags out, a pebble?

“How could the culprit get a pebble from the pool area? isn’t this place made of marble?” I ask.

“So a fucking rock was the reason the lock didn’t work,” Miu interjected,” the rock would have to been inserted in at a high speed to disable the lock.”

“Who would have the accuracy to insert a rock at such high speeds into a tiny gap? Even a master of NEO akido like myself would find that difficult to do.” Tenko asks.

“We should explore the surrounding areas like Ryoma’s lab.” I state,” that is the only other area I can see relevant to this case.”

Tenko and I arrived inside Ryoma’s lab and immediately we found the broken tennis racket.

“Ryoma must’ve found his racket,” I stated, “it was dropped, maybe from the cell bars?” 

“The wall is definitely old and broken.” Tenko states,” Ryoma will have a lot of explaining to do!” 

“We don’t have a lot of evidence though,” I say while concerned,” not like Rantaro’s case.”

We headed back down.

“Did you guys have any luck?” I ask.

“We wanted to access the plumbing, Kaito did but the destruction of the academy isn’t allowed at all!” Keebo says.

“Well that is a pity,” Kiyo states,” without much evidence we are much more likely to find Himiko’s killer.”

Tenko looks really upset.

“Wow the investigation ended earlier than expected,” Monokuma says while surprised,” this blackened must know there stuff!”

“Well time for the class trial!” Monokuma says with happiness.

We all headed to the Monokuma statue and once more we descended into the coutroom where friends come to die. Without much evidence, we may see a mass execution.

I hope we come out alive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the evidence given, who do you think is the culprit?


	7. The 2nd class trial part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a lack of evidence to catch the culprit the class is worried that the blackened may succeed with their scheme, will Kaede unveil the truth and catch the culprit?

The doors from the elavator opened, we all thought we would never have to return here, we promised to not kill anyone.

This trial room was where Shuichi was wrongly executed too, the courtroom looks like the opposite of our moods as well.

“I thought that with every passing trial, the courtroom should have a new look, I made this a bathhouse because why not.” Monokuma states.

“FATHER WE MADE THIS WITH EXISALS!” Monodam states.

“Pops is taking all the credit for our fuckin’ work!” Monokid complained.

“Can we please just start the trial already!” Monotaro states,” this trial looks to be a fun one.”

So with that we all got onto the podiums we were at last time... Himiko’s portrait now added next to me, the same X that was with Rantaro.

Monokuma explained the trial procedure and with that the trial began.

“Ok! Which one of you killed Himiko!” Tenko yelled.

“Tenko please save emotions for after the trial, any of us could be the culprit, including you.” Kiyo stated.

“I would never kill someone as sweet as Himiko!” Tenko states.

“Can we at least pick a starting topic.” Kirumi asked.

“I suggest we fully understand how the box works properly, with that we begin exposing the meanie who killer Himiko!” Kokichi states.

“Kokichi is correct, if we learn how the entire set up works then we can at least work with something.” Keebo states.

“So how did the machine work?” Ryoma asked.

“I made the machine so that it is difficult to escape,” miu states.

“How could Himiko get out?” Kaito asked.

“There was the emergency exit,” Kirumi states.

“I was talking about what actually was supposed to happen.” Kaito states.

“Himiko would use real magic!” Tenko states.

“Maybe a trap door?”   
Tsumugi states.

“No that’s wrong!”

“A trap door is impossible, the water used to fill the tank is below the box, if a trap door were to be below Himiko then she would get stuck in the pipe and drown anyways.” I state.

“So a trap door is eliminated as the pipes are below the pool, the water did come from below the box so that makes sense.” Kiyo states.

“Yeah the pool was the only way to get the water,” kaito states.

“Hey Angie you encouraged Himiko to do this trick, how was exactly Himiko meant to escape?” I ask.

“I don’t know, Himiko never told me.” Angie states.

“But Atua says Himiko was probably going to open the emergency exit door from the inside, it was the only door with a proper lock.” Angie adds.

“And as we know the door was jammed by a pebble,” Kirumi states.

“A fuckin’ pebble was the reason Himiko died!” Miu says,” I thought the lock was too small to allow the system to get jammed.”

So we should figure out how the rock jammed the lock...

“If a rock jammed the system,” Kirumi states,” how did it get inside?”

“Maybe the culprit threw it inside?” Kokichi states.

“When could they have done that?” Maki states,” the pool is closed at nighttime.”

“It would also take incredible accuracy.” Ryoma adds.

“The pebble was found inside the lock,” Tenko states.

“Maybe it deactivated the system?” Tenko adds.

“I agree with that.”

“During the investigation, Tenko and I found the pebble wedged between the machine and lock this most likely prevented the lock from properly working.” I state.

“I got ya remodel right here!”

“Impossible the machine would have still worked anyways!” Miu states,” I know how my machine works!”

Rebuttal showdown!

“For the machine to be jammed!”

“It would have to be stuck tight.”

“It would have also told me if an object was inside.”

“But did an alarm even go off? I never heard anything.”

“That ain’t the issue!”

“For a foregin object to jam the mechanism.”

“The object would have to be a lot slimmer than a pebble.”

“And bigger too!”

“I’ll cut down your words!”

“The pebble was big enough to jam the lock, Kirumi can testify!” I state.

“That is correct, the previous test worked just fine and I don’t recall seeing a pebble.”

“So we are back to square one.” Kokichi says.

How are we supposed to proceed further? I may have to lie to at least gain a clue at who the culprit is.

“For the pebble to jam the mechanism,” Kokichi states.

“The pebble would likely have to be placed at a high speed.” He adds

“That is right,” Ryoma adds,” just inserting the pebble wouldn’t be enough.” 

I’ll turn this lie into the truth.

“Ryoma, how would you know that?” I ask.

“Yeah I don’t remember you helping with the set up,” Angie states,” Atua is very interested in your knowledge.”

“I was in my lab practicing tennis,” he says,” I could here you talking down there.”

“I never mentioned anything about jamming the mechanism though.” Miu states.

“Bingo we have our culprit.” Miu says with pride,” my golden Brain is on fire!”

“While ryoma is suspicious everyone could be a potential suspect,” Kiyo states,” Angie set up the magic show, Kaito did the plumbing, Kirumi knows how the lock works, Miu made the machine, Maki is a trained assassin, and keebo likely helped Miu.”

“I didn’t even help with the set up.” Maki states.

“But you could try and frame someone,” Tsumugi states,” but I don’t want to think that.”

Well at least we got somewhere, even without the culprits method, we got some suspects at least. 

Is any of them guilty? Without a clear path we have to use a lot of hypotheticals with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the trial is bad, this is the first class trial I ever wrote so I may make a lot of errors on my part.


	8. The 2nd class trial part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With suspects being found, the class will have to figure out the culprit and they did it.

Monokuma theatre.

“Wow they found the suspects without any solid evidence!” Monotaro states.

“Accusing with little proof, that’s the Monokuma style!” Monokuma says while excited.

“Y’know we could make a business out of this concept,” Monosuke says.

“Hell yeah we will be rich in no time at all,” Monokid agreed.

“Now now my cute Little Cubs, you can become businessmen after the killing game has ended.” Monokuma says.

Trial resumed.

“So we have our suspects,” Kokichi states,” let’s interrogate them and watch the culprit dig into their own lies.”

“Atua is a benelovent god, be would never kill a devotee.” Angie states.

“Miu and I made the machine, but that doesn’t mean either of us did it!” Keebo states.

“I never even helped with the trick.” Maki states.

“I’m not the culprit!”

“Neither of us are the culprit!”

“I couldn’t have possibly done it.”

Mass panic debate.

“Atua is a benevolent god.”  
“I was in the lab with Miu”  
“I was with that idiot kaito last night”

“He would never kill a devotee!”  
“What exactly were you doing with Miu.”  
“Yeah Maki and I met up after keebo and I finished the plumbing.”

“Atua gentelman, he never killed Himiko!”  
“Um, I added some functions to keebo”  
“Kaito was very insufficient with this plumbing abilities.”

“Your god could be lying.”  
“To be specific a photography function.”  
“I did see hear them from my lab.”

“I heard it!”

“Ryoma, you are on the 3rd floor, how would you hear them?” I ask

“With all the complaints from Kaito, it overpowered my focus.” Ryoma says,” it made me screw up with a shot and I accidentally hit the wall so hard it broke.”

“How did your racket break?” Kirumi asked

“The metal ball I was using broke the racket when I lost focus.” He says.

“Some of his wall was damaged in the investigation.” Tenko states,” Ryoma did you do it?”

“Well the pebble is made of marble, considering the pebbles flew everywhere I wouldn’t be surprised if one lodged itself in the lock.”

“No that’s wrong!”

“Kirumi did the lock check after your tennis shot as you said the wall broke when kaito was doing the plumbing.” I state,” but when Kirumi did the lock check, it worked.”

“Yes that is correct,” Kirumi states,” the lock was a bit stiff though.”

“Odd when I initially tested it, it was very quick,” Miu states.

“Is there a chance the pebble didn’t initially jam the lock?” Angie asks.

“I agree with that.”

“Miu and Kirumi’s statements both explain contradictory accounts on the locks effectiveness.” I state,” it is possible that the turning of the key wedges the rock in the lock mechanism, jamming it.”

“Yeah I can testify to Kaede’s statement.” Tenko states,” she did pull out a pebble when checking the lock.”

“So we have a new problem entirely,” Kiyo states,” who will Monokuma declare as the guilty party?”

“This does seem more of an accident than an actual murder.” Maki states.

“Well, the Culprit is obviously Himiko, she locked herself in the cage but accidentally died.” Kokichi states.

“Impossible, Himiko didn’t set this up, the initial time the rock was placed, they would probably be the culprit.” Monotaro says.

“So it isn’t Himiko?” Kokichi states.

“Idiot you told them a clue.” Monosuke says.

“So it wasn’t suicide! Yay thank you!” Kokichi says cheerfully.

“Oh shit.” Monosuke says upon realisation.

“So it’s between Kirumi and Ryoma,” Angie states.

“I think the person who got the rock in the lock is too blame.”

“No no, whoever sealed the deal by locking the door is the culprit,” Kokichi says.

“I think Ryoma is the culprit.” Tsumugi says.

“I’m willing to sacrifice myself for you guys.” Ryoma says.

“As the future prime minister, I will take the fall, I won’t allow ryoma to die.” Kirumi says.

“If Atua says it Ryoma then Gonta think Ryoma.”

“Hold on a split opinion?” Monokuma asks rhetorically,” at this rate we need a proper discussion.”

“Yes it’s time for a scrum debate!” Monokuma states.

“So another one?” I say with Pity.

The podiums moved and we were all lined up on each side once more.

Who is responsible for Himiko’s death

It’s Kirumi! Vs It’s ryoma!

“Kirumi locked the door and that was when the door jammed!” 

Tenko!

“It happened because of the pebble Ryoma shot in!”

“How is that even possible? With such accuracy is unlikely.”

Ryoma!

“I’m the ultimate tennis pro so this should be expected.”

“How did the mechanism not jam the first time?”

Keebo!

“The rock was not properly inserted the first time round!”

“I never saw the pebble!”

Maki!

“Seeing a small, high speed object is unlikely!”

“Is the pebble really made of marble?”

I’ll do it

“Didn’t Ryoma say the wall is marble?”

“I will take the fall for this crime, I will take responsibility!”

Kokichi!

“Didn’t Ryoma already confess already?”

“This is our answer!”

“But how is Ryoma responsible for Himiko’s death?” Kaito asked.

“Let me explain then.” I state.

Closing argument.

“This crime happened last evening , during the plumbing process, kaito, keebo and Kirumi were doing the plumbing and lock checks, while Ryoma was practicing tennis, However the distractions of the operation made him lose focus of his practice causing the metal ball to shatter the wall after a misstep which also costed his racket, this makes his statement of the badminton racket accurate, one of the pebbles ultimately landed in the lock and when Kirumi checked the lock, the movement of the key most likely jammed the rock inside when she locked it, this alligns the next day when Himiko did her trick as she ultimately was trapped inside. So Ryoma, you are the culprit.

“Well I’ll offer no proper argument, I’ll accept my execution.” Ryoma says.

“Even after you found your will too live?” I ask.

“I’ll explain after voting time, Monokuma you know what to do.” Ryoma says.

“On it, but will you be right or will you be dreadfully wrong, well it’s voting time!” He announces.

With that voting time appears and afterwards the results were revealed.

Ryoma Hoshi - 13 votes.

Kirumi Tojo 1 vote

“The vote isn’t unaminous, ms Kirumi if wrong you will have a warning!” Monokuma says.

With that Ryoma was found guilty.

“Me Kirumi was incorrect, any more errors and you will be executed got it!” Monokuma says.

“Ryoma, why are you ready to face your execution, even when there is a chance that your lover is alive?” I ask.

“I did a lot of bad things in my lifetime and Himiko is the last straw for me, I feel like I deserve my execution.” Ryoma states.

“Also Tenko, I’m sorry that Himiko died because of me, you’ll likely hate men even more now because of me but please live on for Himiko’s sake, she would want that.” He adds with a bittersweet tone.

“No, it’s fine Ryoma,” Tenko says while in slight tears,” it takes a lot to face to face responsibility, plus Himiko’s death was an accident so I wouldn’t be better than I was previously if I demonised you. Master always told me to be forgiving of mistakes.”

“Well Monokuma we shouldn’t drag this out any longer, get my execution ready.” Ryoma commands.

“Okie dokie,” he then proceeds to hit the red button which got Shuichi executed.

Ryoma hoshi has been found guilty, time for the punishment!

Ryoma is strapped to a tennis net, the monokubs firing tennis balls at Monokuma who fires the ball off of Ryoma’s face progressing to get bloodier, Monodam then puts Monotaro in the machine and when Monokuma fired his kub at Ryoma, he exploded and Ryoma then died, 15 - love displayed on the score board.

“Monodam, what the hell!” Monokid yelled.

“Why did you kill Monotaro?” Monosuke asks sternly.

“MONOTARO GAVE AWAY A VITAL CLUE, HE DESERVED IT!” Monodam states in his robotic voice

“Monosuke screwed up as well, though.” Monokid says.

“Oh, good point.” Monokuma says.

“Woah woah get you fingers away from that detonator!” Monosuke panicked.

“Oh your so cute when you panick!” Monokuma says,” now I’ll feel extra bad for what I am about to do!”

He pressed the detonator, Monosuke exploded.

The two remaining Monokubs left as well as Monokuma, how abrupt.

Tenko bursts into tears and collapses on the floor, Kaito comforts her and Tenko allowed it. We all were silent for Tenko, she lost an important friend.

We all left in silence, I decided to stay with Tenko to comfort her with Kaito.

“Let all your emotions out,” kaito says,” let Himiko feel your spirit.”

“Don’t worry Tenko we will stand by your side!” I say hugging her.

“We will get to Monokuma and avenge all our Friends deaths! I’ll make sure of it.” He says with determination.

“Thanks Kaede! And you too kaito!” She says wiping away her tears.

“Woah aren’t I some degenerate male?” He asked.

“No, you proved yourself to me, has the degenerate male thing was a reason Himiko sided with Angie more!”

“Well we should go back to our dorms, we need rest.” I exclaim.

“Yeah that trial was draining of my energy!” Kaito states.

With that the three of us leave, however we see, Angie, Gonta and Keebo praying.

“Is the Atua thing spreading?” Tenko asks.

“Must be?” I state.

“Angie might be a problem.” Kaito says,” let’s deal with it tomorrow.

We all headed back to our rooms after that trial, and I got some well deserved sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this trial wasn’t that good or original, I am new to the class trial writing thing so I may not be the best.


	9. Atua knows all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the event of Ryoma’s death, Angie sets to make a student council to avoid any more murders

Ryoma facing his execution with complete calmness was a little unsettling but his execution was tamer when compared to Shuichi but Ryoma was willing to die for us, I guess we got lucky he wasn’t trying to escape, still whatever Angie was doing yesterday night is still at the back of my mind.

Hm 7am on my clock and the morning announcement hasn’t gone off, I left my bed and went to turn the lights on... it isn’t working? 

I quickly got changed and went outside, Monokuma was waiting for me.

“I see you saw the problem that we are facing, when the exisals were demolishing the next parts of the academy for you, we had some technical issues and the electrical system has broken, so for now here is the map of the entire academy since your monopad will not work.”

“How long will this take to fix?” I ask.

“Probably a day or two, so the motive will not be handed out until the electricity is fixed. I apologise for the issues.”

He then leaves.

So it seems we have more time to discuss our situation since Monokuma is more focused on the electricity.

I went to the cafeteria to see if everyone was aware of the issue, well it probably will be obvious.

I hear discussion noise from the cafeteria, is something going on?

I go inside and a bright light hurts my eyes.

“Hey Kaede, I have this new flashlight function Miu made for me, allow me to be the light that guides the way.” Keebo states.

“You don’t say.” I say

“Gonta think it sign Atua is coming, right Angie? Gonta asked.

“Yes, Atua wants a blood sacrifice from each of his devotees, less his wrath strike the academy.” Angie ominously says.

“Well keeboy will be useless as he’s a robot.” Kokichi states.

“Rude! I’ll just use my oil, if Atua will accept it.” Keebo states.

“Do not worry keebo, atua is very understanding about your status as a machine.” Angie says cheerfully.

“Can we talk about more important topics.” Maki asks,” like the new areas of the academy, perhaps.”

“Well considering the entire academy was made available on accident, we should spend the entire day exploring the remaining floors.” Kirumi says.

“Will it be safe, I’m not ruining these looks in the dark!” Miu asks.

“Atua says we should split into two groups for each floor,” Angie states.

“So who is going with who?” Kokichi asks.

“Considering the floors, we should probably go in two big groups of 6.” I state.

“So I’ll be with, maki, Kaito, Kirumi and Tsumugi and Miu, we’ll be investigating the top floor.” I state. 

“Everyone else will check the 4th floor.” I add

“Atua hopes he can get more devotees, it would be a shame if everyone dies by being smitten.” Angie states.

“Could you shut it with your fake ass god!” Miu shouts.

“Atua has been theorised to be real,” Kiyo states,” if atua is real then I want to confirm it.”

“Shut up.” Maki states.

My group took a lot of flights upwards, this may be breaking school rules but Monokuma never said anything about accessing the broken areas.

We searched around the area and some ultimate labs were found belonging to kaito, Kokichi, Tsumugi, an unknown lab and... Shuichi’s lab.

“So Kaede, whose lab do we check first?” Kaito asks.

“I wanna check Kokichi’s, he must have a lot of shady shit in there!” Miu asks,” plus plain Jane will probably have a boring lab anyways.”

“Hey, cosplaying isn’t boring.” Tsumugi retaliates.

Kokichi’s lab, we opened it and inside were weapons and that is it, there were some other stuff for analysis, maybe Kokichi is the ultimate analyst.

“This knife looks interesting,” miu states,” the way it is made looks like it can pierce metal, I never saw something that strong.”

“Well this lab will probably be used by Kokichi in a... Kokichi way.” Tsumugi theorised.

“Let’s check my lab!” Kaito pleaded.

“I’m curious, myself,” maki says,” not because of the owner just the applications of it.”

We proceeded to Kaito’ lab and the staircase up was a king journey, when we got up the less athletic of us panted afterwards.

“This staircase is long, it feels like an apparition which could chase us, maybe if we jump the right way we could travel at turbo speed.” Tsumugi says.

“I don’t understand that reference,” miu states.

“Oh sorry, I’ve been browsing the internet too much.” Tsumugi apologied.

“Can we please focus on the task at hand?” Kirumi asked.

We all entered kaito’s lab and we found a telescope, I decided to have a peek through... the outside world is definitely close up.

“Hey maki, see all those stars?” Kaito asks.

“It doesn’t take a genius to see them,” maki says,” the stars are definitely close, is this thing hi tech, how does this work?”

“I’ll tell ya later, because the brightest star is in front of me right now.” He replies back.

“Well I-Uh thanks,” Maki states in a flustered mess.

“Ew, keep that cheesy romance shit for private!” Miu states.

“But aren’t you like that with keebo?” Tsumugi asked.

“Well at least I save it for the bedroom!” Miu countered.

“Can we please not get distracted by personal feelings, we have some investigation to do.” Kirumi says trying to get everyone refocused.

“Yeah as much as I like seeing everyone happy we still have two other labs to check out.” I say.

We all left and it is Shuichi’s lab next... 

We arrived inside and the interior is definitely something from a Sherlock Holmes novel, the overall design is very antique, seems Kirumi likes the design as well.

“I must admit, the lab definitely has a quaint layout, something I like myself,” Kirumi states.

“It even has poison, and analysis equipment, hey Miu could you provide autopsies?” I ask.

“I’m an inventor not a scientist, if Pooichi were alive then he definitely could have used this.” Miu replied.

“The poison here does allow for more murder opportunities though,” Maki states,” The strike 9 poison here is enough to kill someone within a couple of hours.”

“Please don’t kill us.” Miu pleaded.

“Hey maki has a heart, a lot of it! Right maki?” Kaito asks.

“Well I guess.” Maki replied.

“Still we should be distrustful of her, she is the most experienced with killing.” Kirumi says,” maki could easily get away with the perfect crime.”

“We should at least give her a chance,” Tsumugi states.

The discussion led us to the ultimate cosplayer lab.

“What could be hidden in the cosplayer lab,” Miu asked, we have no idea where we are.”

“Oooh this has a lot of cosplay, this fabric, this looks like something Towa would make.” Tsumugi states.

“Towa!” Miu says with interest,” how would you know of them?”

“Oh, I worked with them for the props for my cosplay, like this katana the one winged angel cosplay, even science can be used in cosplay.” Tsumugi states.

“And they made a monorail as well, guess I have a lot to learn about them!” Miu says,” please tell me more Tsumugi! I always wanted to work with them!”

“I suppose we should check the last lab first,” Tsumugi says,” I’ll tell you all I know after we finish the exploration.”

“Deal!” Miu states.

We all left for the unknown lab. who could this lab belong to?

I pulled on the lab door and it wouldn’t open, strange... even with all our physical strength combined it wouldn’t open.

We all gave up and headed back to the cafeteria, everyone was waiting for us.

“Finally some sane people,” Kokichi says.

“Atua is growing out of control!” Tenko says with a worrier look,” Angie is brainwashing everyone!”

“I’m not brainwashing, I’m just showing everyone the will of atua, we have all come to the conclusion that we hate each other to much so if we all make a blood sacrifice to Atua then we can get along plus Atua says we should have a student council.” Angie says.

“Angie shall be our president, she is the only one able to hear atua.” Keebo says.

“What have you found during the investigation?” Kirumi asks.

“Oh, we found my, Tenko and Angie’s lab.” Kiyo says,” I found an interesting account in my lab, about Hope’s peak academy.”

“Well we were all students right, where exactly are we?” Kaito asked.

“That’s the problem.” Keebo says,” I am unable to track where we are in relation to hopes peak.”

“We found some company known as Towa,” Tsumugi says,” they were a frequent collaborator for my cosplay.”

“Then you are an enemy of Atua!” Angie says.

“Atua hate technology, Nature thrive without technology!” Gonta says.

“I may be a robot but I am designed to be a living being, plus technology has caused a lot of problems.” Keebo says.

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Miu complained.

“Well Kiyo, Gonta, keebo and I will be spreading Atua’s policies, we shall be going.” Angie says and the people mentioned followed behind her.

“Isn’t Angie the ultimate artist?” Maki asked.

“More like the ultimate cult leader!” Kokichi says.

“I think we should stay away from them.” Kaito says.

“We may need inside info though,” Kokichi says,” Tenko you go do it.”

“Why me!” She asked.

“You and Angie had prior connections with Himiko so she will probably let you join.” Kokichi says.

Tenko was hesitant but she agreed to give us insight on what Angie is planning.

We all departed to do our own thing.

Well I have some spare time, knowing that: Angie, Tenko, Kiyo, Gonta and keebo are busy right now. 

Who should I spend my time with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who should Kaede spend her time with now?


	10. FTE# 3 korekiyo and body discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede spends her time with Kiyo and learns some stuff on what Angie is planning.

After a while, I think Kiyo could spend some time with Kiyo, maybe I could find out his reason for believing in Atua. I would never expect someone like him to believe in Atua.

I approached Kiyo in the dorms and our little conversation began from there.

“Hey Kiyo, why do you believe in Atua?” I ask with curiosity.

“Oh, that is a simple misunderstanding, I am simply partaking in the practices surrounding Atua, as the ultimate Anthropologist, this is my specialist area.”

“Since Angie asked for your help did she need you for anything?” I ask.

“Well she was very vague with her intention but the blood sacrifice we all did shows that we are all atua devotees if one of us died, then all of those who did the blood sacrifice will die, Tenko did not partake as she demonstrated very bad tolerance to pain.”

“She also mentioned that Gonta has a striking resemblance to a person who was incorrectly deemed a traitor and was sacrificed in a matter similar to that of Christ.” He added.

“That is quite freaky,” I say nervously,” what about your family life, what were they like.”

“Well I guess I should mention sister, she and I were very close, sadly she became sickly and passed away, so Monokuma’s motive was a falsehood as the paranormal isn’t real.” Kiyo states.

“What was your sister like, how did the two of you grow so close?” I asked.

“We just got on, we may have had our typical sibling fighting but as you expect from families that is inevitable. I believe your motive letter was from your own sister, yes? What do you know about her?” He asked.

“Oh, sora? She was always a little distant and quiet, she prefers to be analytical but she means no harm, our contrasting personalities did cause some conflicts but we were just your average sisters.” I say.

“So this is what two sisters are like? The fact that the two of you were able to get along despite the clear contrast is impressive, inspiring even!” He declares.

“Well that was interesting learning about each other and your talent Kiyo, thanks!” I state.

“Same goes for you, you did help my research into domestic research further, for now I shall go, see you later.” Kiyo then leaves.

Monokuma shows up, “just to let you know, it is officially night time, since the clock is broken, so I’d recommend getting some shut eye.”

He leaves.

“Hey Kaede,” kaito’s voice echoes from the distance.

“I’m not gonna lose to you again!” He says energetically.

Oh yeah training!

“Maki agreed to come along, wasn’t easy to convince her though.” He adds.

“Well let’s go!” I state.

During the courtyard, the three of us were doing some push-ups and maki won easily.

“I was trained as an assassin, this stuff is child’s play to me.” She says.

“I don’t want to know how far they pushed you, you haven’t even broke a sweat!” Kaito says.

“I hate getting sentimental but thanks for believing in me, I feel like I can be more open, I never really expected anyone to trust me so quickly.” Maki says.

“Maki, you are better than you say you are!” Kaito says.

“This feels like I just... progressed quickly, I guess you learn something new every day just don’t force friendship talk please.” Maki adds.

“What are you free doing up so late, Atua says it is very dangerous!” Angie asks.

“We were just doing push-ups, I don’t see how that is dangerous.” I state.

“If atua says that it is dangerous then we shouldn’t object.” Keebo says.

“U-Um if you don’t G-go to bed then I will blast you with my NEO akido!” Tenko says nervously before gaining recomposure.

“Jeez fine!” Kaito complained.

We all went to our rooms at Angie’s command and we all proceeded to rest, I had this weird dream where I was hung by the neck over a giant piano. Dreams are weird.

I woke up eventually and without the morning announcement it is still unknown what time it is, I left my dorm and I bumped into Miu.

“Hey Kaede, I found something interesting in the girls bathroom, let me show you.” She says and forcefully drags me.

“Look at this storage closet, there is a weird passage, I didn’t check because I wanted confirmation on my sightings.” She adds.

“Well nothing in the rules object going out of bounds.” I say.

Miu and I both went into the weird passage, eventually we found some weird room.

“The fuck is this, it looks like some weird porno room!” Miu says.

“Hello I am motherkuma.” An unknown voice called,” please pay attention to the giant floating head in the middle of the room.”

“Motherkuma, what is your purpose!” I demand.

“I produce extra Monokumas, sadly the Person who uses me never showed up again! I am so lonely!” Motherkuma says.

“Well there must be some command word.” Miu says.

“If the mastermind says “give birth” then a new Monokuma shall be born.” Motherkuma says.

“Let me get personal!” Miu says. She began opening up Motherkuma but she accidentally dropped Motherkuma and it broke instantly.

“Well there is my conveniently placed clumsiness!” Miu complained!

“Let’s get out of here, before the mastermind catches us here!” I state.

“Let’s share this with the others, this could be useful!” Miu says.

We both left and the day continued on like normal.

Throughout the day, the student council was absent. Eventually the dreaded noise was heard 3 hours later.

Ding! Dong! Dong! ding!

Monokuma arrived in the cafe where half of us are, “a body has been discovered in the shrine of judgement, please refer to there immediately!”

“And I didn’t even give out the motive this time! Guess the academy is getting to you!” He chuckled then he left.

We all arrived and there layed two corpses. Kiyo who drowned in the pool and a newly added cross... with gonta sacrificed on it.

“ a double murder?” Kokichi says,” this culprit Will totally not be super obvious.”

“Why would anyone go to the shrine of judgement outside of class trial purposes?” Kirumi asks.

Monokuma pops up once more,” I know I am confused to but I guess the beauty of the statue inspired a double murder! How original, I saw a lot of these and they are always so complex and ultimately the worst! Well enough dawdling here are the Monokuma files!”

He gave us all Monokuma files, well let’s have a read.

Monokuma file#3

Victim: korekiyo shinguji 

Cause of death: blunt force trauma on the back of the head

The body died in the shrine of judgement.

Monokuma file#4

The victim is Gonta Gokuhara

Cause of death: blood loss

“These Monokuma files aren’t very helpful this time.” I say.

“Well the culprit is definitely Angie!” Miu says.

“We should investigate properly first before we jump to conclusions.” Kirumi says.

“Angie isn’t the culprit!” Keebo says.

“Save it for the trial keeboy!” Kokichi says.

“Kaede may I help you?” Tsumugi asks.

“Sure.” I reply.

“Firstly the time of death is absent in both Monokuma files, so our alibis are probably useless for now.” Tsumugi says.

“Well just to clarify where were you?” I ask.

“Last night? I was with Miu discussing the Towa company, but our conversation was cut short by Gonta.” Tsumugi says,” he says the student council needed to pray to atua by doing a sacrifice.”

“So the culprit is Angie?” I ask.

“But why did Kiyo die?” Tsumugi asks.

“I was with Kaito and Maki,” I say,” Tenko Angie and Keebo interrupted us.”

“Kirumi where were you and Kokichi?” I ask.

“Kokichi was in the cafeteria with me, he wanted some food.” Kirumi says,” I sometimes wish he would do things for himself.”

“Next the bodies.” I say to myself.

Kiyo’s Body has a giant wound on the back of his neck, a giant red wound showing some of his spine, his face is in the water. The body looks like it was an unexpected strike.

As for Gonta, his look like it was premeditated as this looks like it took a lot of work to pull off, looking at the cross in the floor, it is a little shaky and the way the cross was buried, it’s neatly placed.

“Hey I found something.” Kokichi says,” a bloody hammer!”

“That is useful,” Tenko says,” but who died from it?”

“Let’s ask Maki!” Kokichi says.

“Sorry but this case seems to... unorthodox for me to solve, am I some detective to you?” Maki asked.

“Still who could’ve pulled this off?” Kaito asked.

“Class trial time!” Monokuma declared!

“With the power out, the class trial will be done here instead. The Monokubs will be fixing the power in the background so get all your evidence ready!”

So the killer of Gonta and Kiyo are within our group? The situation seems difficult to do even with more evidence, but if we figure out the time of death then we may be able to figure out the culprit.

The culprit who killed our friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, yet another double murder twist, so who you think killed Kiyo and Gonta?


	11. The 3rd class trial part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With 2 murders, the students must figure out who murdered both people in such a short amount of time, even Monokuma is surprised at how quickly the murder happened.
> 
> Authors note: sorry for the long wait, I always want to ensure the class trials are the best quality I can make them, it shouldn’t be as bad with the next trials as I already have an idea what I want to do with trials 4 and 5

“I think you get the overall rules of the class trials by now, so I will not disturb you with the basic premise so please discuss away.” Monokuma instructed.

“Firstly we should discuss the way the victims died.” Kirumi states.

“Gonta must’ve died from blood loss, I’m this case I suspect angie for this!” Miu stated.

“But how would I be able to place Gonta onto a cross? Gonta could have easily overpowered me.” Angie states.

“Still we should suspect Angie... and anyone in the student council.” Kokichi states.

“But couldn’t the killer be any of us though?” Keebo states,” Kirumi does have a motive to kill us.”

“My letter instructed me to keep you all safe, why would I break a request?” Kirumi asks.

“Plus Kirumi was with me in the cafeteria,” Kokichi says,” keeboy is sure desperate, plus his robot abilities could allow him to place Gonta on that cross!”

“Rude! Just because I am a robot does not mean I am capable of superhuman feats!” He retaliates.

“We should at least gain where everyone was.” Tsumugi says,” I was with Miu, in her ultimate lab.”

“Plain Jane was telling me about Towa, who knew a generic girl like her has connections.” Miu says.

“Kaito, Maki and I were all doing fitness in front of the dorms.” I say.

“So that leaves us with the student council.” Maki states.

“Don’t put me with them!” Tenko says,” I was told not to murder someone!”

“By who?” Kirumi asks

“My master of course! NEO akido would never be used to murder someone!” She retaliated.

“So we have everyone’s alibis now,” keebo states,” shall we discuss the monokuma files? The details are quite interesting.”

“Gonta’s murder weapon is unknown and both times of death has been obfuscated, so figuring out who died first is necessary.” He says.

“Kiyo died from a blunt object and we found a bloody hammer, maybe that is the murder weapon?”

“No that’s wrong!”

“The hammer has blood on it yes, but the wound size is too big to be caused by the hammer, plus Gonta was nailed down, I think the hammer is Gonta’s murder weapon.” I say.

“But why would the hammer be bloody, when Gonta’s body is completely clean?” Tsumugi asks.

“There is a chance that Gonta’s blood got on the hammer.” I say.

“Atua says your wrong!”

“Angie, you have a rebuttal?” I ask.

“Atua says that for the blood to be on the hammer would be too coincidental, do not worry though, Atua will guide us to the killer!”

Rebuttal showdown!

“For the hammer to kill Gonta.”

“The Monokuma file would say so.”

“Plus for blood to spill on the hammer.”

“That would be to coincidental.”

“The hammer was definitely nailed in multiple times, we cannot remove that possibility!” I say.

“But for the hammer to be bloody.”

“It would have to hit Gonta’s body.”

“But Gonta’s body is completely clean.”

“So the hammer cannot be murder weapon!”

“I will cut through your words!”

“We cannot remove the possibility of the hammer being the murder weapon, considering the time put into the murder, the clean up was definitely planned.” I say

“But why did kiyo have to die?” Tenko says.

“Well we should investigate his death as well, judging by the way his body is positioned, this kill wasn’t planned and if Kiyo were to be left alive, the culprit would have failed in their murder.” Maki says.

“Wow maki you know a lot about dead corpses, is this a hobby of yours?” Kokichi asks.

“I’m the ultimate assassin so I can easily tell how a person died.” She counters,” I can tell how you can die as well.”

“Maki you don’t have to be such a meanie!” Kokichi says while crying crocodile tears.

“Can we please get back on track?” Kaito asks.

“Kiyo‘s murder weapon was assigned by a blunt object, maybe one of the boulders?” Kirumi asks.

“The wound looks like it could be from the fountain itself.” Kaito says.

“That’s not possible though.” Tenko says,” the wound is on the back of his neck.”

“Well the culprit could’ve pinned him down and stomped on his neck.” He countered.

“I agree with that!”

“Considering the size of the wound, it definitely happened from someone’s foot.” I say.

“The pressure from someone’s door alongside the the solidity of the pool would be enough to break someone’s neck, they would die instantly too.” Maki says.

“So we now to figure out who could kill two people, the Monokuma file lacks the time of death in both.” Kokichi says.

“Can we all agree that Kiyo died after Gonta?” Kokichi says.

“But the way the bodies were found, I think both could’ve died arrived same time.” Kirumi says.

“I agree as well, the short time taken implied this was fast.”

“But Kiyo‘s death looks to messy to be intentional.” Maki says.

“I’m listenin’ to the assassin on this,” Miu says.

“But the sloppy murder could be a red herring though.” Kaito says.

“Lemme stop you right there!” Monokuma interjected,” I can see you are practically 50/50 on your opinion, so we can have another scrum debate.... wow this feels lame as normally you would all be placed in a neat little line, so discuss like it is a scrum debate anyways.”

Scrum debate!

When did Kiyo die in relation to Gonta?

After Gonta vs at the same time.

“For Kiyo to die would mean he witnessed the murder.”

Kirumi!

“Wasn’t Kiyo apart of the student council?”

“The death looks to sloppy to be intentional!”

Kaito!

“This could be intentional on the culprits part.”

“We still don’t know who is suspicious.”

I’ll do it

“The student council is our top suspects.”

“Isn’t atua against murder?”

Angie!

“Atua does value sacrifices.”

“Then Angie is the culprit!”

Keebo!

“We still have yet to properly determine if it is actually possible!”

“This is our answer!”

“So with both murders properly solved all we have left is to determine the culprit and thankfully we have our suspects already!” Kokichi says.

That’s right, Tenko, Angie and Keebo.

The surviving members of the student council, one of them killed our friends but who would do it and why would they do it?


	12. The 3rd class trial part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the suspects narrowed down to Tenko, Angie and Keebo, the class must determine who killed their friends.

“So with our suspects, let’s question their every action and then we can catch the culprit within their lies! And then we can avenge the people who killed our friends.” Kokichi says.

“Hang on, it’s dishonourable for a NEO akido master to attack someone who can’t defined themselves!”  
“It’s against the first law of robotics for Robots to attack living organisms!”  
“I am not allowed to kill as that would sever my ties to Atua!”

“I’m not the culprit”  
“I’m also not the culprit!”  
“I am not the culprit either!”

“A master like myself follow a code of honour!”  
“My creator prevented me from killing someone!”  
“Atua hates the concept of murder for no reason!”

“What’s stopping you from breaking it now?”  
“Couldn’t you have overpowered Gonta though?”  
“IT’S SIMPLY A SIN TO ATUA!”

“I wouldn’t attack a defenceless opponent.”  
“I’m NOT STRONG ENOUGH to overpower gonta.”  
“Would you stop with Atua already!”

“I hear it!”

“Keebo could have killed Gonta!” I say.

“How come?” Keebo asks with a bit of aggression.

“While he is true that he isn’t strong enough to kill Gonta, there could have been multiple people involved.” I say.

“We know keebo believes in Atua, Angie could’ve manipulated him into killing someone and get him executed.” I add.

“There is a flaw in your logic!”

“Angie would never manipulate me, let me show you why!”

Rebuttal showdown!

“Angie says atua is a benevolent god.”

“Plus murder is a sin, correct?”

“Angie wouldn’t kill with no motive.”

“But sacrifices are considered different though, don’t you remember what you and Angie could’ve done?”

“I did design the cross.”

“But that doesn’t mean I am related to Gonta’s murder.”

“I would have been COVERED IN BLOOD.”

“I’ll cut through your words!”

“While you are not Gonta’s killer, what is stopping you from killing Kiyo?” I say.

“I was told to knock him unconscious.” Keebo says.

“Who told you?” Miu says,” the culprit is truly rotten manipulating you.”

“It was Atua, he told me to make Kiyo unconscious for losing faith.” Keebo adds.

“Again with atua.” Maki sighed.

“Angie made me realise, my inner voice, it must be Atua, he told me to help Angie and Gonta with the preparations.” He says

“I’m pretty sure Angie killed Gonta!” Kaito says.

“While I must admit I am suspicious but can you prove that I did it, keebo could be bluffing.” Angie says.

Proof that Angie killed Gonta... considering what keebo says that may be what truly pins down Angie.

Nonstop debate!

“Keebo and I were pinning Gonta on the cross.”

“Keebo then killed Kiyo at Atua’s request.”

“So keebo is the culprit as he was involved in two murders.”

“But you set up the crime,” Kirumi states.

“Isn’t it who does the killing who gets executed?” Kaito asked.

“Angie nailed down Gonta and killed him with the hammer as Gonta died from blood loss.”

“See, Kiyo died ROUGHLY BEFORE GONTA.”

“I’ll turn this lie into the truth.”

“Hang on Angie, if Kiyo died seconds before Gonta... how would you know that?

“I saw him with my own eyes.”

“But that means you killed Gonta, plus Tsumugi and I did see Keebo’s flashlight function.”

Tsumugi looked at me, Tsumugi please, please cooperate.

“Yeah I did see it, from the entrance if I am not mistaken.” She says.

“You are lying, keebo was with me in the shrine of judgement.”

“But I never said where the flashlight function was.” I state.

“Well we have our killers, but who will be executed?” Kirumi asks.

“Normally if there are two separate killers then the one who killed first would be executed, but since both times of death are identical then the person who masterminded the murders will be executed.” Monokuma says.

“So In this case we all are voting for Angie.” Kirumi says.

“Wow that wasn’t obvious at all.” Kokichi snarks.

“Third case syndrome,” Tsumugi says.

“Good riddance to her, she tried to drag down poor keebo.” Miu says.

“Well I have no last words, so get the execution ready Monokuma, Nyahaha I am looking forward to see Atua again.”

“You don’t deserve an execution!” Monokuma says,” Religious nut jobs like you are the reason society will never improve, plus you got my shrine dirty! So take this for an execution!”

Monokuma impales Angie with a holy cross.

“Burn in hell!” Monokuma says.

We all awkwardly leave, honestly I do not know how to react, Angie could’ve gotten Keebo executed and her “punishment” was being impaled and that’s it. Well that trial was predictable, Angie was suspicious from the beginning and she was the culprit guess some killers are just that obvious.

Well the trial made me exhausted so time to go to bed and get some energy after that bizarre trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this trial wasn’t very good after the wait but don’t worry the next chapters won’t disappoint.


	13. To love a killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the aftermath of the last trial, the students begin to turn focus on trying to escape the academy.

“R-rise and s-shine ursine.”

“T-this is the m-morning announcement, W-which means i-it’s now 7am, bye!” Monokid bluntly ends the morning announcement.

Monodam had a gun pointed to his head, probably forcing control through fear as if the Monokubs were ever helpful, still Angie killed Kiyo and manipulated keebo with Atua, how rotten.

Well I shouldn’t waste any more time, time to head to the cafeteria, during the way I noticed that weird butterfly Gonta saw before the magic show.

“Hey mr butterfly!” I call out.

I reached my hands and I was able to grab the butterfly... it’s made of metal? I should probably show it to the others.

I was arriving to the cafeteria and I already heard some discussion, it sounds heated.

I put my ear to the door and I heard rbis statement.

“Maki isn’t a fucking traitor!” Came from Kaito’s voice.

Maki. Traitor? No there must be some misunderstanding.

Alright Kaede, just act natural and not like you overheard an intense debate.

I opened the door to the cafeteria and all the white noise just slammed into me. People talking over each other.

“Can we all calm down!” I raise my voice.

“What is this discussion even about?” I ask.

“Monokuma already give us the motive.” Kokichi says,” it’s that we must eliminate Maki before she eliminates us.”

“Maki isn’t a traitor! Monokuma is lying! Right maki?!” Kaito pleads.

“No, the mastermind threatened to burn down my orphanage if I didn’t kill anyone but I cannot bring myself to kill those who I have grown... accustomed to.”

“She admits her guilt.” Keebo says,” it would be logical to remove Maki from our ranks in case she tries to kill us.”

“Hey, Maki is a person too, I’m sure you would become a traitor if your loved ones were threatened!” Tsumugi scolds.

“I normally don’t do this but I’ll place my faith in Maki,” miu says,” we could use someone like her on our side, plus Maki is already the ultimate assassin and she hasn’t killed any of us.”

“We still can’t use that as an excuse,” Tenko says,” she may be trying to earn our trust and then backstab us!”

“We should be at least cautious of Maki but I think ostracising her for that reason alone would be irresponsible plus we could have Kaito act as her spy.” Kirumi says.

“Kaito is fond of Maki though, what’s stopping him from betraying us for his sweetheart?” Kokichi asks.

“That does make sense as much as I don’t want to admit it.” Keebo states.

“Guys, remember this is a motive, Monokuma is deliberately trying to get rid of us further.” I remind everyone.

“Kaede has a point,” Miu says,” we should try to forget about it and move on.”

“Plus I have something to share,” I add.

I show them the butterfly and Keebo instantly took an interest to it.

“Towa!” He gasped,” my creator once worked for Towa!”

“He did!” Miu says with delight,” Keebo you are one wonderful robot!”

“He is a killer as well!” Kokichi reminds us.

“Shut up, that wasn’t his fault he was exploited.” Tenko scolds.

“Whatever I’m leaving, I have... something I want to look at.”

“Towa is a recurring name,” Tsumugi states,” tech and fashion, what is Towa not capable of, I heard the ultimate fashionista has ties to them, but my memory of hopes peak is still fuzzy.”

“Why would they make a butterfly though?” Kaito asked,” seems rather pointless.”

“Let me dismantle it and I’ll get back to you later,” Miu says,” hey keebo, do you wanna come along, your presence does increase my productivity.”

“U-um w-well, yes!” Keebo says in a flustered mess.

With that we all left after finishing breakfast and we went with our daily lives, Towa? That name was a recurring one.

We all went on like it was nothing even with the motive I felt a dense coldness from everyone, Maki has been branded as a traitor and witnessing her interactions with everyone to everyone else were more... forced to describe it.

Everyone forgave Keebo for an exploited weakness yet are quick to turn on Maki, I like both of them but I would’ve expected the treatment of keebo to be a little harsher.

5pm was when Miu invited us all to her lab, when we arrived she was panting heavily, does it really take that long to disassemble a robot butterfly?

“I had a look inside the butterfly and I noticed a surveillance function, whoever used this was watching us from somewhere and I went a step further and I managed to disable Monokuma’s AI.” She says.

“How were you able to do that!” Kaito asks with surprise.

“Kaede and I found a secret room which produces Monokuma’s, I took one and I found this AI chip, it allows for the AI to be sentient.” She says.

“Then take us to this room then.” Tsumugi says.

“We should try and avoid Monokuma, if he learns about this we will all die.” Kirumi says.

“I’ll watch guard.” Tenko says.

“No it’s better if you come, if Monokuma asks we can just use the excuse that we are studying in the library for the boys.” I state.

With that we went in our groups and I showed the girls the supply closet and we entered the secret room once more.

“A party for me, you shouldn’t have!” Motherkuma says.

“What the hell is that!” Kaito shrieks.

“Quiet Monokuma might hear us!” Tenko yells.

“Stop shouting then!” Kaito yells.

Kirumi gives the two a disapproving look.

Miu give the rundown of what happened last time including the process of making a new Monokuma.

“Give birth.” I state

“Just give birth.” Kaito says.

“Give birth.” Miu says.

“Please give birth for us.” Kirumi says.

“Give birth already.” Maki says.

“Please give birth.” Tsumugi asks gently

“Just give birth or whatever.” Kokichi says.

“Give birth.” Keebo says.

Yet after all that no new Monokuma’s were made.

“Well I guess none of us are the mastermind then.” Keebo says.

“We should at least try and locate the mastermind.” Maki says.

“Good idea, where are they maki?” Kokichi asks.

“How should I know?” She says,” do you want to die?”

“Help the traitor wants to kill me!” Kokichi says in fear.

“Enough Kokichi!” Kirumi says,” we are all stressed after today, we should all try to get some rest for tomorrow.”

“Kirumi is right.” Kaito says,” it’s been a long day.”

We all leave and after a while Kaito drags me to the side.

“Hey Kaede, could you help me... please?”

“What is it?” I ask.

“Maki is meeting with all the people who doubted her so I thought a surprise date would help lift her spirits.” Kaito says.

“That‘s really sweet of you. What do you need my help with?” I ask with an excited tone.

“I just need you to get Maki,” Kaito says.

I nodded and ran off to get her, I eventually found her in her own lab.

“Hey Maki, sorry but Kaito wants you.” I say.

I begin dragging Maki by her arms and I heard her protests and cries to be let go but I want Kaito to have what I couldn’t have.

“Hey Maki roll.” Kaito says.

“Kaito!” Maki says with a very flustered look on her face.

“I got this dress for you, Tsumugi lent her talent for this, would you... like a date?” He says shyly.

“Kaito you idiot, you didn’t have to go this far for me... but you did.” Maki says.

“Yes, I’ll do it, let me get changed.” Maki adds.

When she ran off I saw blood stains, was she attacked?

Seems kaito noticed it as well.

Maki took a little while but she showed up with some flavouring?

Kaito poured the drinks and Maki added the flavouring to her drink, she told Kaito he wouldn’t like the flavour.

I left the two alone for a while but when I saw them return to their dorms, they both looked really happy.

Kaito approached me.

“I asked Maki about those wounds and she was attacked by the people she was trying to meet, I’ll ask them about this tomorrow but the date went like a dream.” Kaito says.

Maki was attacked! Who attacked her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a free time event so who should Kaede spend her time with now?


	14. Sweet blossoms fall in the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and the others discuss possible ways to escape the academy.

After Kaito’s date with Maki, I’m curious to see if the two are officially a couple now.

“RISE AND SHINE URSINE.”

As per usual The remaining Monokubs set up the announcements, hey what is Monokid wearing, triangular shades? What is going on? Wait since when did I care about the Monokubs?

I left my room and I saw kaito frantically press on Maki’s door alarm. 

“Hey kaito, why are you frantically pressing on Maki’s bell?” I ask.

“Well after that date, Maki and I are officially a couple, it would be very romantic to go together.” Kaito states.

“She isn’t responding,” Kaito says.

“Leave her be,” I say,” After last night she may want some extra rest.”

“Guess so, I would be a bad boyfriend if I didn’t respect her Privacy.” Kaito chuckles.

Kaito and I headed to the cafeteria together, we were both discussing the date and how their relationship is growing, generally the conversation was very positive... I must admit I really feel like we can do anything as a group.

We both entered the cafeteria in a really good mood, Tenko took immediate notice when we arrived.

“You two look happy, what happened?” She asks.

“Maki and I had a date last night, it went like a dream.” Kaito says,” even with her wounds, Maki really enjoyed herself.”

“Wounds?” Tsumugi asked.

“Oh, Maki was meeting with the others for a chance to make up, I presume it went sour.” Kirumi says.

“Well we should put our attention to escaping the academy.” Keebo says.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Maki?” Kaito asked.

“The assassin lady will just be a hinderance to us, she did act quite hostile when I met up with her.” Kokichi says.

“Shut up Kokichi!” Kaito yells.

For a while we discussed possible ways to escape, we eventually came to the conclusion that we could escape if we destroy the academy but I kinda think there is too many risks involved.

9am was when we finished, Keebo seems to be on edge perhaps I should see if he is doing ok, I also have some free time as well.

“Oh Kaede, yes I am doing perfectly fine.” Keebo says in a panic.

“Keebo have I told you that you are a bad liar?” I tease.

“Fine, I’m not, I am not really sure who I can trust now, I was responsible for Gonta and Kiyo’s deaths.” He says,” I’m a terrible person, I broke the first law of robotics! I should be thrown in the scrapheap!”

“Keebo, you were manipulated by Angie, plus if you were truly the culprit then Monokuma would’ve executed you, but you are still with us.” I say,” Keebo, don’t give up, ok?”

“Why? I’ll end up being taken advantage of.” Keebo says.

“You have Miu, she is a good friend of yours, why not spend some time together, c’mon let’s go.” I say enthusiastically.

“Hey Kaede, I don’t respond well to travelling at high speeds!” Keebo protested.

“Miu!” I yell at the top of my voice,” Miu!”

“Jeez Kaede, calm down unless you want a special talk with me.”

“Keebo has something to tell you.” I say.

“So keebo what is it. You can tell me anything.” Miu says in a seductive voice.

Keebo was a flustered mess struggling to say what his heart desires.

“C’mon Keebo, say what your heart desires! Go keebo! Go keebo!” I cheered.

“Miu I-I reallyloveyouandifyoudontreciporatemyfeelingstheniamreallysorryiwastedyourtime!” Keebo said in a rush.

“What was that, I couldn’t quite catch that.” Miu says with a little smile on her face.

“I love you?” Keebo says.

“I know you do!” Miu says,” and you finally said it, I wouldn’t have don’t maintenance on ya if I didn’t like you.”

“Wait you accept my feelings!” Keebo says in a surprised tone,” what is this feeling I am getting?”

“That’s happiness,” Miu says,” let’s escape together, as a pair, as a couple!”

I left the two be, it would be rude to interrupt their conversation.

I decided to head back to my room for a little while, today has been very eventful for romance and I just need to get my head together, this day has been going really well, we found a way to escape the academy and we have two couples. This is going a little too well.

After a while, a knock was at my door... it’s Tenko.

“Hey Kaede, may I come here?” She asks.

“Sure.” I reply.

“Outside is getting a little to Romantic.” Tenko says.

“Looking at Miu and Keebo as well as Kaito writing one liners to Maki makes me a little... upset over Himiko.” She says.

“Yeah I’m a little like that with Shuichi, I helped the couples get together since I couldn’t be with Shuichi, so why not help the others with their romantic pursuits.”

“Wow! That’s actually very sweet of you.” Tenko says,” I probably wouldn’t have done that myself. Probably because I wouldn’t want to help a man.”

“Hey Tenko, why do you dislike men? Did they do anything to you?” I ask.

“My master told me a romantic relationship with a man would weaken my NEO akido,” she says.

“What gender was your master?” I ask.

“He was a man, why are you as- oh... I see what you mean now... OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE!” Tenko freaks out.

“I unfairly treat men based off something I misinterpreted... I’m a horrible person!” Tenko cries.

“Tenko, you just misunderstood something, plus you aren’t the smartest person.” I say.

“Yeah I am kinda dumb.” Tenko says,” well I will do an official apology to Kaito as a way to regain my honour!”

“What about Kokichi?” I ask.

“He’s a degenerate who doesn’t deserve an apology.” Tenko puts it bluntly.

My door alarm went off.

Kaito came in.

“Am I interrupting anything?” He asks.

“In fact I wanted to see you.” Tenko says.

“Look I didn’t do anything!” He says.

“Well other than cheesy one liners, seriously they are really bad but I want to give you an official apology for treating you harshly, I may not be accepted but I just want to make it clear that I take responsibility for a misguided belief.” Tenko says.

“Oh, no problem,” Kaito says,” I had rather negative beliefs on women for a while since I was raised by mg grandparents so I kinda believed that men were higher than women.”

“Kaito, why did you show up here anyways?” I ask.

“Well we should do our training with her.” Kaito says.

“Can I join! I can improve my physical performance that way!” Tenko says enthusiastically.

“Well you took a 180 in your attitude but the more the merrier.” Kaito says.

We knocked on Maki’s door once again but like the Morning she didn’t respond.

“Maki!” Kaito yells,” we’re going to train early today and we need you to show up!”

Silence.

“Maki, we are coming in!” Kaito calls out.

Kaito managed to dislodge the lock on Maki’s door, the door was unlocked.

When we went inside, the room was pitch black.

“I’ll turn on the lights.” Tenko says.

When we turned on the lights, Maki was in her bed. Umoving, silent, dead.

“The body discovery announcement didn’t play so I’m sure it’s ok.” Kaito says.

And the body discovery announcement played, the wishful look in Kaito’s eyes fled all hope turned into despair.

“A body has been discovered! Please report to Maki’s bedroom immediately!” That was what Monokuma said.

“Maki!!” Kaito cried out.

He put himself on Maki, he was crying heavily,” why did you have to die! We were happy, who killed you!”

He tuned to us,” we are going to find the culprit and I will make sure they will pay for Maki’s death!”

Everyone else arrived.

“So the assassin lady is dead?” Kokichi asked,” well we are much safer tonight.”

“Shut your fucking mouth!” Kaito says,” do you not know how much Maki meant to me! Well you don’t since no one ever loved you!”

“Kaito, you are proving why trust in a killing game is irrelevant, people will kill, people who you could see as friends will be cold hearted liars, this is what happens when you let your emotions take control, isn’t that right Tenko?” Kokichi taunted.

“Well at least I have standards!” She countered.

“Can we please calm down.” Kirumi says,” we should investigate Maki’s death and then determine the culprit, arguing would only make the process longer.”

The Monokubs show up.

“MONOKID, HAND OUT THE MONOKUMA FILE. “ Monodam commanded.

“Yes Monodam.” Monokid said in a robotic tone.

Well we should have a look at the file.

Monokuma file number 5

Victim: Maki Harukawa  
Cause of death: unknown  
Murder weapon: no relevant weapons involved   
The body was found in the victims room  
Time of death: around 5am

“Hey Kaede, may I investigate with you?” Kirumi asked,” I have some knowledge which may be of importance.”

“Sure,” I say.

“First we should examine Maki’s body.” I say.

Considering Maki was wounded I moved her corpse off the bed. A lot of blood is on the bed.

“Maki could‘ve bled from the wounds during last night.” I say.

“That is a possibility, but we should confirm that during the class trial.” Kirumi says.

“That was the flavouring Maki brung.” I say,” she put some in her drink and not Kaito as it is a flavour he doesn’t like, the label is quite loose.” I say.

“Yeah I don’t like strawberry flavoured flavouring.” Kaito says.

“We should get everyone’s alibis for last night.” Kirumi says.

“I was helping Kaito set up, I left to go to bed.” I state.

“Yeah I saw her when I was looking out my lab window,” Tsumugi says.

“Kokichi, Myself, and Keebo all Met up Maki,” Kirumi says.

“I was in my lab,” Miu says.

“ I was in the gymnasium,” Tenko says,” I saw Maki being dragged by Kaede.”

“When the body was found, Maki’s room was unlocked,” Tenko says,” shouldn’t all doors be unlocked?”

“Maki is also in her dress.” I state.

This is strange. The body died at 5am yet Maki is still in her dress? How could the culprit have entered Maki’s room and kill her?l

“Well whoever killed Maki roll will face me!” Kaito says in a determined tone.

“Time for the class trial then,” Monokuma interjected,” please head to the shrine of judgement and you will be taken down to the courtroom.”

Well here we go again. We all headed to the shrine of judgement and like always the elevator took us to the courtroom, this time it looks like a meadow filled with grass and has cherry blossom trees. While the courtroom wants us to be happy the mood we have is the exact opposite, one of us killed Maki, one of us betrayed our trust. I will fight for this trial. And I will fight for Maki!

I won’t let her die in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh another body has been discovered and now we are at the trial.
> 
> Based off the clues, who do you think killed Maki?


	15. The 4th class trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial commences and with a high suspect list, this trial will not be simple

“Oh back in the trial room, now we can properly have a class trial,” Monokuma says,” now for a basi-“

“We already know the culprit!” Kaito says.

“Already!” Monokuma says with surprise.

“It’s obviously Kokichi, Kirumi or Keebo!”

“Hang on, neither of us have motives!” Keebo says.

“Shouldn’t Tenko and Miu be here as well?” Kirumi asks,” they also had a distrust for Maki.”

“I’ll admit, I did harm Maki but it was in self defence!” Tenko protested.

“Well, would I even be able to overpower Maki!”  
“It would be illogical for me to defy the law of robotics.”  
“I only harmed Maki in self defence.”

“I’m not the culprit!”  
“I swear I didn’t do it.”  
“I’m not the culprit either!”

Mass panic debate!

“I met up with Maki at 7:30”  
“I arrived at 7:00”  
“I arrived at 6:45”

“Maki was scary so I had to defend myself!”  
“I found Maki unconscious with wounds on her legs.”  
“Maki was perfectly fine when I left.”

I hear it!

“Tenko are you lying! That statement contradicts what keebo said.” I point out.

“W-what do you mean?” Tenko asks.

“You said that Maki was fine when you left, but that contradicts what keebo said.” I add.

“Couldn’t keebo be lying as well!” Tenko says.

“I’m a bad liar...” keebo confesses.

“Yeah that’s true.” Kokichi says,” keeboy couldn’t lie even if his life depended on it!”

“So we have our prime suspect.” Kaito says.

“H-hang on, I am not the culprit!” Tenko panics.

“Why should we believe you? You lied to us!” Kaito says.

“Just listen to me, please!” Tenko cries.

Nonstop debate!

“When I met up with Maki.”

“The meeting went fine, until I thought she would attack me.”

“I accidentally knocked her over and she had some wounds on her legs.”

“You then left, and went on with your daily life until I showed up.”

“I left straight away.”

“Then I met up with Maki at 7:30, she was very hostile.”

“What happened in your meeting?”

“Well, she approached me and I grabbed a bottle and smacked her in the head!”

“No that’s wrong!”

“Maki never had any head wounds!” I state,” the Monokuma file doesn’t list any external injuries outside from the leg wounds.”

“Plus the Monokuma file doesn’t highlight the murder weapon either.” Tsumugi adds.

“Maki didn’t die until this morning.” Kaito says,” when Kaede, Tenko and I found her body, the door was unlocked.”

“Strange, all doors lock automatically,” Monokuma says,” I always check at midnight.”

“So could the culprit went into Maki’s room during the night?” Keebo says.

“Considering Kaito and Maki were having their date around that time, it would be unlikely.” Kirumi says,” only we have access to our rooms.”

“Kaito, who left first after the date?” Keebo asks.

“Maki did, she said that this was the best day of her life.” Kaito says,” when I find the culprit, I will show them the true meaning of ending Maki roll’s life!”

“What’s stopping Kaito from killing Maki himself?” Kokichi bluntly says.

“What!” Kaito protests.

“Let me explain in the nonstop debate!” Kokichi says.

Nonstop debate!

“Kaito was the last person to see Maki alive right?” Kokichi asks.

“We shouldn’t remove him from the suspect list.” Kokichi adds.

“Kaede left during the date, meaning Kaito could’ve poisoned the drink.”

“But Maki brung the flavouring, didn’t she?” Tsumugi asks.

“How would Kaito know the contents if the flavouring was anonymous?” Tsumugi follows up.

“I agree with that!”

“When Maki arrived, she brung the flavouring, however we didn’t know the flavouring.” I say

“But didn’t Kaito say it was strawberry during the investigation?” Kokichi asks.

“Maki told me the flavour during the date, like I said I don’t like strawberry!” Kaito says.

“Plus if we look at the crime scene, at lot of blood was on the bed!” Miu says,” the girl definitely had a bad period.”

“Can we save disgusting details for another time.” Tsumugi says while holding back the vomit.

“We should discuss the crime scene itself.” Kirumi says,” if you recall the cause of death is unknown.”

“Perhaps we can properly reach a conclusion if we work together!” Tsumugi says.

Nonstop debate!

“Maki’s bed was a mess!”

“There was blood everywhere!”

“Where could the blood have come from?”

“There was a trail of blood when Maki left the date.”

“Maybe that is the source?” 

“I agree with that!”

“When I was getting Maki for Kaito, I noticed she had Wounds on her legs with slight blood dripping out.” I state.

“Could that be the cause of death?” Tsumugi asks.

“No, considering the pools were small, I don’t think blood loss is the cause of death.”

“Don’t be naive, Kaede!” 

“Considering the amount of blood Maki had leave her body, I’m sure Maki died from blood loss!”

Rebuttal showdown!

“Considering Maki was attacked by Tenko and Kokichi.”

“A lot of blood would have been spilled.”

“Tenko’s attack even knocked Maki unconscious!”

“So after the date, Maki died during her sleep due to blood loss.”

“But if Maki would to die from blood loss, wouldn’t she have died much sooner?”

“Tenko admits she attacked Maki with a champagne bottle.”

“So if we assume that blood loss is Maki’s cause of death!”

“We also solved the MURDER WEAPON as well!”

“I’ll cut through your words!”

“But Kaito, the Monokuma file says that this case lacks a murder weapon, so we still need the cause of death.”

“It’s poison isn’t it?” Kaito asks.

“How would you know that?” Miu says.

“Kokichi was right, I’m the culprit, I poured the drinks and I didn’t know the flavouring was poisoned by someone so I admit my guilt.”

Kaito! You aren’t the culprit, why are you wrongly confessing to the crime?  
I did that with Shuichi and he got executed, I am not letting you get executed for a crime you didn’t do!

“Well we have our culprit, Monokuma get voting time ready!” Kokichi says with a cheerful tone.

“Hang on a second.” I put it bluntly,” I have something that shows Kaito isn’t the culprit, just listen.”

If I have to prove Kaito’s innocence, I will have to take drastic measures, if I am caught then it may condemn Kaito further, alright, let’s go!

Nonstop debate!

“Kaito confessed to the crime didn’t he?” 

“It’s logical to think he is the culprit.”

“Kaito and Maki were alone weren’t they?”

“I poured the drinks and Maki died during the night.”

“So that means I am the culprit!”

“I’ll turn this lie into the truth!”

“Kaito you didn’t pour the drinks, Tsumugi you saw Maki pour the drinks right?”

“Yeah, Maki brought it and she poured it out herself, I was high up but I can confirm that Maki is definitely the person who poured those drinks!” Tsumugi says

“In fact I think I know who the culprit is!” I say,” looking at everything, it makes sense.”

“Who is it!” Miu says.

“Maki’s killer is, Maki herself!” I say passionately.

“Suicide!” Tenko cries out.

“We already have a confession from Kaito don’t we?” Kirumi asks.

“If suicide is a possibility then I’m takin’ it.” Miu says.

“No I definitely know what I saw! I’m the culprit!” Kaito protests.

This is going nowhere! We’re practically split on what is going on but it is the only possible explanation for what happened.

“Well it seems that we have time for another scrum debate, I am proud to present the morphenominal trial grounds!” Monokuma declared.

“Yay we have been waiting for this.” the remaining Monokubs say with robotic delight.

So another one of these, Kaito I may have to fight you head on but this is the truth and I won’t run from it!

Scrum debate!

How did Maki die?

Murder vs suicide

“Kaito is the only one with an available time to kill Maki!”

Tsumugi!

“Didn’t Maki pour those drinks?”

“We already have a confession from the culprit!”

I’ll do it

“ can we trust Kaito’s confession if he got the cause of death wrong?”

“Suicide would be illogical for Maki!”

Miu!

“We shouldn’t rule it out!”

“Kaito spent a lot of time with Maki!”

I’ll do it!

“Didn’t everyone else?”

“Kaito set up the date as a way to kill Maki!”

I’ll do it!

“Then why would Kaito act like he made a new girlfriend?”

“I accessed Maki’s room during the night and I only was able to kill her then.”

Miu!

“You had nothing to get inside her room though.”

“This is our answer!”

“I have one last thing I have to support my suicide theory as well.” I say.

“What could that be?” Kirumi asks.

“I saw Kaito enter his bedroom after the date, he looked exhausted as well, plus if we assume that he wanted to kill Maki then why would he leave the poison next to Maki’s bed?” I explain.

“He’s trying to set it up as a suicide!” Keebo says.

“Speaking of which, we still don’t know what poison was used.” Miu says,” so Kaito, what Poison is it?”

“Um w-well... it’s cyanide!”

“Hang on Kaito!” I state,” you never went in Maki’s lab, plus I don’t think Maki has cyanide in her lab.”

“Shouldn’t you know as the culprit!” Miu says,” the actual poison used was strike 9! Her corpse demonstrates the signs.”

“Any rebuttal Kaito?” I ask.

“That’s impossible!”

Rebuttal showdown!

“For Maki to kill herself!”

“She would have needed a chance to bring the poison!”

“I cannot think Maki would kill herself!”

“There is little evidence to support that!”

“Maki couldn’t have killed herself!”

“I’ll cut through your words!”

“Maki changed in her lab, the strike 9 was the flavouring, she brought it and poisoned herself and died in the night.” I say.

“Fine... I give up.” Kaito says weakly,” I unlocked Maki’s door to implicate myself. Let’s... get this over with.”

We all voted and Maki was declared the culprit.

“Once again you are correct, what a shame as I had an execution ready but Kaito’s despair more than makes up for it!” Monokuma cackled.

“Father, we must get along, failure to comply wi-“ monodam was detonated.

“Sheesh he was a rebellious one.” Monokuma sighs,” well since the blackened is dead, I cannot execute any of you, well toodles!”

We all left in silence, I felt the despair in everyone but we cannot give up, we are nearly out of here. 

“Hey kaito?” I ask.

“Look, don’t feel bad, Maki would want you to live for her, Like I am doing for Shuichi.”  
I say.

“But why, didn’t you blame yourself for Rantaro’s murder.” Kaito says weakly.

“I did but I cannot live in the past, I faced myself and you should too, you helped me after all. Plus would the luminary of the stars give up that easily? C’mon Kaito shine like the brightest stars in the sky.” I cheer.

“You are right, stars may fade but I’ll keep shining.” Kaito says,” look, I’m not in the mood to train tonight, can we discuss this further tomorrow, I need some time.”

“Sure, take as much time as you need!” I state.

With that we depart once more, Kaito is doing his best to accept Maki’s suicide, he says he can face it but he shouldn’t face it alone, I’m going to make sure he recovers and we can escape and live on for shuichi and Maki!

I don’t think we will be doing anything tomorrow so I may be Able to fit in a lot of free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> free time event next chapter, who should Kaede spend her time with?
> 
> Also chapter 5 will be the last chapter as the trial will double as a final trial.
> 
> Edit: when thinking about it further, I will be splitting trials 5 and 6 apart to follow traditional Danganronpa customs.


	16. Moon on the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the event of last trial, everyone decides to take some time to properly recover from what happened

The morning announcement played and the lone Monokid did the announcement, without the other Monokubs, it sounds more peaceful but after last trial, we all just want to leave. 

Ding Dong! Ding Dong ding Dong!

Who is at my door?

“Come in!” I state.

“Yo Kaede, I came to apologise for my actions last trial, I was a little rash.” Kaito states.

“It’s fine, just don’t do that, you scared me.” I state.

“My bad, we both lost the people close to us, have you just wanted to give up on life?” Kaito says.

“Kaito it’s 7am, we don’t need to be philosophical so early.” I state.

“Let’s have some breakfast and we can just hang out today.” I state.

We both headed to the cafeteria, the ultimate academy around us slowly becoming more mechanical over time.

When we arrived Miu immediately called to us,” hey when you guys have the time can you come to my lab?”

“Sure, what have you made?” Kaito asks.

“Well it would ruin the surprise if I told you.” Miu laughs.

“See ya!” She then darted out the room.

We all finished breakfast and we all went on with our lives, we still need to properly plan our escape but until Miu is finished we practically have to wait.

“Kaede, want to go to the pool?” Kaito asks.

“Sure, even if it was where Himiko’s magic trick failed, I think we can still enjoy the pool.” I state.

Kaito and I entered the pool area.

“Crap we don’t have any swimsuits!” Kaito says.

“Well does the academy even have any?” I ask.

Monokuma shows up,” you ask and you shall get, remember no running near the pool as well!”

“The motive will be delivered later as well, so don’t be late and make sure the pool doesn’t get to steamy.” Monokuma left

We both got changed into our swimsuits and Kaito mentioned something.

“You put your hair in a ponytail when you swim?” Kaito asked.

“I have long hair, it takes a while to dry it so it would be quicker if I had it in a ponytail.” I state.

“Oh, just wanted to say you look nice with a ponytail.” Kaito said cheerfully.

I can still feel from his voice he still misses Maki, I should still be there for him, it would be nice to know he has a friend by his side.

We both entered the pool, we played Around for a while, it was honestly very fun, it feels nice to do something not related to the murders for once.

After a while we got tired and sat on the edge of the pool, I think I should ask Kaito about Maki now.

“Hey Kaito, I know I may be touching on sensitive topics here but are you doing alright after Maki’s suicide.” I ask gently.

“... yeah what makes you ask, the luminary of the stars would never dwell on the past.” He denied my claims with his cheerfulness again.

“Look, I get it, I was like that with Shuichi but I recovered because I thought shuichi wouldn’t want me to feel guilty, so I want to help you as well Kaito.” I say trying not to sound demanding,” I know it may be difficult to fully face yourself but taking the first step is always the most difficult.”

“I told you I’m fine,” kaito pressed again,” I know you are a caring person but aren’t you overthinking things a little?”

“Kaito you were truly distraught when Maki’s body was found, you can’t have recovered that quickly especially when being adamant that you are the culprit, don’t deny your feelings.” I state.

“... fine, I’m kinda a mess right now, Maki’s suicide took a lot on me, I feel like the star inside me is fading away, the light inside me just extinguished at the sight of Maki’s death, I wanted to help her recover but she had no option but to kill herself and I don’t know why she killed herself.” Kaito cried out,” I feel like I should’ve done   
more to assist her, what hero am I if I cannot help the ones I love? Maybe I am just nothing!”

“Kaito, you are better than you say you are, it takes a lot to admit your faults and I know what it is like to feel insecure because before hopes peak, I was a very cynical person who had no faith in humanity but just being accepted for something I am good at and making all these wonderful friends is what allowed me to see the world in another colour, so Kaito let’s relight the light in your star and make it shine brighter than ever before!”

Hope that at least helps, it sounds really cheesy, plus I think I didn’t acknowledge him enough...

“Kaede, if you can do a 180 in personality then so can I! I know it won’t be easy and won’t be instant but the best hero’s bounce back stronger! If you recovered then so can I!” Kaito declares.

“12pm? Wow time sure flies when you have fun!” Kaito chuckles,” well I’m going to relax in my room for a while so see ya!”

We both got changed back into our regular clothes and headed off.


	17. The last motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma declared the final motive, this causes a butterfly effect to happen.

I headed to the cafeteria for lunch and Like always Kirumi greeted me, eventually all of us arrive besides keebo... strange.

“Where’s keebo?” Miu asked.

“Keebo said he’d be a little late as he has something to check with motherkuma,” Kokichi says.

“Why would he go alone?” Kirumi asks.

“Perhaps it is too evade suspicion from Monokuma?” Kokichi replied,” keeboy will definitely get busted, but we should wait for him.”

We all agreed but eventually we got impatient before we were about to leave, Monokuma showed up.

“Phuhuhu, look at you all, enjoying life well I guess I should present the final motive, wait one of you is missing? Well if you find keebo inform him of my message, k?”

“What is the motive this time?” Tsumugi asks.

“Considering you guys want to learn about the outside world, this file contains everything about your hopes peak memories but you will only get these, if you kill someone!” Monokuma says.

“For now, I will be holding this file mysel-!”

Miu grabbed Monokuma and dismantled him quickly.”

“Miu, what are you doing!” Kaito yells.

“If there is a mastermind I want to see how Monokuma works, maybe I can find a spy camera.” Miu says.

“Hey, Tsumugi, Kirumi could ya come with me!” Miu commands.

“Miu wouldn’t you need keebo?” Kokichi asks?

“Yeah, for once you are right, go and get him would you.” Miu asks

“Aye aye captain!” Kokichi says with cheer.

The groups leave.

“So what should we do?” Tenko asks.

“Monokid will likely notice his fathers absence,” I state,” we should try and make sure Monokid doesn’t notice his father’s absence!”

“How are we supposed to do that?” Kaito asks.

“Monokid likes music, maybe I could distract him with my music!” I state.

“Your talent is the perfect match as well, I can see that working! Hopefully Miu is done as soon as possible!” Kaito says.

Alright we have to locate Monokid and distract him, this is very risky but I hope it works.

Monokid shows up instantly, how do these bears know where we are?

“I heard my name, what do you bastards want!” He shouts.

“Hey Monokid considering we are both musicians, I thought we should compare our works to each other.” I state.

“Piano can’t be used in heavy metal music!” He states.

“Well you won’t find out unless you actually hear me!” I state.

“You have a point, fine where we are doing this?” Monokid states

“We are doing this in my lab of course.” I state.

The 4 of us head to my lab.

“I’ll show ya what Monokid can do!” Monokid declares.

“Oh we shall see.” I state,” for the challenge let’s wing it!”

We both got our instruments ready and we began playing, it was noisy but if it distracts Monokid then we need to buy as much time as possible.

We both finished and I was sweating, seems Monokid is also tired, he is sparking a little bit.

“Ok you two, which one of us is the superior artist!” Monokid states with pride.

“Honestly I think it’s Kaede,” Kaito says,” unless you want to prove me wrong.”

“Yeah I think Kaede is way better than the boring piece from Monokid, maybe an encore would allow you to change our minds maybe?” Tenko says slyly.

“Well I will keep going until I beat Akamatsu!” Monokid yells,” I’ll show you what I got!”

We played for a long time and eventually Monokid detonated due to circuit failures, this wasn’t expected but it is a better outcome I guess.

“That was... tiring!” I say while panting heavily.

“Well at least you blessed us with your music!” Kaito says.

“Glad you liked it, I never had the time to play Piano with this killing game going on.” I state.

“Hey guys!” Kokichi says cheerfully.

“Aren’t you supposed to be finding keebo?” Tenko asks.

“Yeah, I checked his lab but I kinda had an accident.” He says bluntly.

“What happened this time?” Tenko scoffs.

“I got a little curious about Keebo’s stuff, so I went through and I accidentally poisoned myself.” He says with some embarrassment.

“How can you accidentally poison yourself!” Kaito yells.

“Well it’s not my fault I didn’t know what the contents of Keebo’s lab had!” Kokichi counters.

“I’m checking the library, we can focus on my problem after I find keebo!” Kokichi states.

“Do you think he is lying?” I ask.

“Probably is, he was probably Slacking off.” Kaito says.

“We should see how Miu is going.” Tenko says.

“Yeah let’s go.” I state.

During the trip, Monokuma shows up and he doesn’t seem happy,” jeez kids these days really need to learn about privacy and personal space, next time try actually respecting my space, you’re lucky you won as that would’ve gotten you an execution!”

He leaves before he replied.

We arrived at Miu’s lab and she beckoned us over, she probably has the results ready.

“Hey I got some analysis on how Monokuma works!” Miu says,” but the data on my laptop will need some time to download!”

“I also found a camera inside him,” Miu says.

“Perhaps the mastermind is gazing through his eyes to see what Monokuma is up to?” Tsumugi asks.

“Is there even a mastermind?” I ask.

“We cannot be sure for now, however I am obliged to change my mind if any evidence shows itself.” Kirumi states.

“What about the file?” I ask.

“Haven’t opened it as I thought it would be better if we all saw it together.” Miu states.

“So in this case we need to get Kokichi and keebo.” Kaito states,” C’mon Kaede let’s go get them.”

We both left and headed to the library entrance after a long walk... for some reason I feel a burning dread inside me.

We approached the entrance to the library and once we opened the door... a nightmare in the making happened!

Kaito and I walked in and covered in oil and was Kokichi holding the metal knife from Miu’s lab.

“Guys it isn’t what it looks like!” Kokichi says in a panicked voice.

“Well the visuals speak for itself.” Kaito declares.

The body discovery bell went off.

“Normally I would tell you all where to report to but under the circumstances of this case, head to the shrine of judgement straight away as the class trial is mandatory!” Monokuma says.

“Well this trial will be a quick one!” Kaito says bluntly,” you will have a lot to explain Kokichi!”

“Trust me I will make sure to tell you that I am not the culprit!” Kokichi says.

The three of us headed to the shrine of judgement. Kaito gave Kokichi a very dirty look. 

“A class trial! What happened!” Tsumugi asks.

“Kaede and I found Keebo’s body.” Kaito says.

“What!” Miu says with extreme anger in her voice, she then noticed Kokichi,” Kokichi you have a lot of talkin’ to being covered in Keebo’s oil! I’ll make sure you talk!”

“Look I’m not the culprit! It’s a set up!” Kokichi says.

“Well the evidence speaks for itself!” Tsumugi says.

Like always we descended into the class trial room, it had the appearance of a child’s playroom, sweet and innocent yet we are here for the trial of Keebo’s killer!

With the supposed blackend in front of us, we have a lot to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh Kokichi got caught standing over the body and covered in Keebo’s oil.
> 
> So do you think that Kokichi is truly the culprit?


	18. The 5th class trial part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class trial begins but the lack of proper order makes this harder to fully settle. Be

“By this point, I will assume that you all know about the rules of the class trial so I will not waste your time any further, plus considering what is going on, I wanna see what happens next.” Monokuma declared.

So here we are, the 5th class trial, a lot of our friends have died and we have a supposed blackened in front of us, this case may be simple or complex but we need to fully explore the truth.

“So do we even need to discuss things!” Miu says,” we already know who killed my keebo!”

“Your keebo?” Tsumugi asksed.

“Well considering the circumstances we should vote right away!” Kaito yells.

“Hang on let me talk!” Kokichi states.

“I suppose if multiple witnesses saw the murder then we start.” Kirumi says.

“This is for commi-“

“It’s my turn now!”

“Hang on let me talk, yes I admit that I am really suspicious but at least hear me out!”

Rebuttal showdown!

“You saw me by your lab.”

“Isn’t the library far away from your lab?”

“If we assume that I went to Keebo’s lab.”

“Wouldn’t you have seen anything I have took?”

“While it’s true that you went to Keebo’s lab... we don’t know if you went before or after you bumped into us.”

“I already told you that I was there before you were in your lab.”

“Considering my movements, it would make it very unlikely for me to kill keebo.”

“Plus I like keebo.”

“I couldn’t have killed keebo!”

“I’ll cut down your words!”

“Kokichi while it is possible you didn’t kill keebo, we still need to discuss that possibility.” I state.

“Make this trial quick, I don’t feel so hot!” Kokichi warned.

Nonstop debate!

“Everyone besides Kokichi has an alibi.” Kirumi states.

“Miu, Tsumugi and I were all in Miu’s lab.” She adds.

“Kaede, Tenko and I were all in Kaede’s lab.” Kaito states.

“It’s fuckin’ obvious, Kokichi did it!” Miu states.

“He lacks an alibi!” Miu yells.

“No that’s wrong!”

“Kokichi may have an alibi but we need to solve another mystery first.” I state.

“And what mystery is that!” Miu yells.

“Keebo‘s time of death is a mystery, he could have died when Kaito and I found Kokichi or during his absence from breakfast which Kokichi attended.” I add

“Thank god someone here thought of that!” Kokichi says,” If I were to kill keebo, wouldn’t I do it in a more stealthy way?”

“Well you were caught red handed.” Tsumugi says.

This is going nowhere, we need to focus on the events outside of Kokichi, is the mastermind trying to set him up?

Nonstop debate!

“Kokichi was covered in Keebo’s oil wasn’t he?” Tsumugi states

“What a bloody affair for someone to go!” She adds.

“Then what was the murder weapon then?” Kokichi states.

“The knife you were holding!” Tenko states.

“No that’s wrong!”

“While Kokichi was holding a knife, there was no oil on it, considering Kokichi was caught, I don’t think he could’ve cleaned the knife.” I state.

“Couldn’t the oil drip off?” Kirumi asks.

“In such a time it is unlikely.” I state.

“Here I’ll show you the knife right now!” Kokichi states.

He presented it to us and it was squeaky clean, no oil in Sight.

“So this knife isn’t the murder weapon!” Kokichi reaffirms.

“Then could Kokichi have set some more complex method?” Kirumi asks.

“If I did, would I meet up with Kaede?” Kokichi asks.

“We still need to figure the order of events.” Tenko says.

“Look, it is simple!” Kokichi sighs,” I went to Keebo’s lab, then I went to Kaede’s lab, and I finally went to the library!”

“If we assume Kokichi isn’t lying, then who is the culprit?” Kirumi asks.

“Well if Kokichi isn’t the culprit, then none of us did it.” Tsumugi says.

“That’s the fuckin’ problem!” Miu says,” is everyone here suicidal?”

“Kokichi please tell us what happened during your trip.” Kirumi says.

“No lying, this will only damn you further!” Kaito says.

Nonstop debate!

“After I went to Keebo’s lab.” Kokichi states.

“I heard very loud music from Kaede’s lab so I went to see what happened.” He adds.

“Where did you go next?” Tsumugi asks.

“Like I said I went to the library.”

“I went down the library entrance.”

“Which entrance?” Miu pressed.

“The front one.” Kokichi says bluntly.

“I agree with that.”

“Kokichi definitely used the front entrance, while the library bookcase was moved, Kokichi was facing away from the front entrance.”

“Yeah he must’ve heard that us and turned around.” Kaito states,” but that doesn’t explain why you were covered in oil!”

“The true culprit is trying to frame me!” Kokichi counters!” He yells.

He puked up blood.

“Who is it!” Tenko cries out.

“It’s Monokuma!” Kokichi yells at the top of his voice.

“Woah Woah mr Kokichi Ouma, if you read the school rules, it says that I am not allowed to directly interfere with the killing game! Blaming me, oh the humanity!”

“That is apart of the rules.” Kirumi says.

“Look, Monokuma already broke a rule!” Kokichi says,” remember Shuichi’s case?”

“W-what about it.” I say with nervousness.

“I gathered some of the evidence from the crime scene, I came to the conclusion that neither Shuichi or Kaede did it!” Kokichi says.

“And that means!” Kaito says.

“That’s right! An innocent was wrongly executed!” Kokichi says bluntly,” this killing game makes no sense!”

“And to prove it!” Kokichi adds,” Shuichi isn’t strong enough to strike Rantaro in the back!”

“So your telling me that Monokuma cannot be the culprit? Absolute bullshit!” Kokichi yells.

“But what’s saying I did it? The mastermind behind this game is the culprit.” Monokuma says.

“That isn’t the point! You wrongly executed Shuichi!” Kokichi counters.

“We can discuss Shuichi’s case another time.” Monokuma says,” for now you need to find the mastermind among us! Who would dare frame Kokichi?”

“So you are saying that he is innocent?” Tsumugi asks.

“Damn it.” Monokuma shrieked.

“Well we have confirmation of Kokichi’s innocence,” Kirumi says,” Kokichi did you see anything at the crime scene?”

“Well I- uh don’t feel so hot!” Kokichi says.

He puked up a lot of blood. And fell over.

“Kokichi!” I yell.

We all leapt off our podiums to check Kokichi’s pulse... no pulse.

“He’s dead!” Kaito yells.

“Why is it always when they are about to share important information!” Tsumugi cries out.

“Get back to your podiums!” Monokuma commanded,” court is still in session!”

“And your fine with a dead corpse in your courtroom!” I yell.

“Jeez fine, I’ll just put some Monokuma theatre segment here or somethin’... some well um, commercial break!”

Kokichi as soon as he was going to share what truly happened, dropped dead from the poison, how truly inconvenient! If he wasn’t poisoned he could’ve survived with us! Looks like we will have to do this the hard way...


	19. The 5th class trial part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Kokichi’s guidance, the surviving students must figure out Keebo’s true killer, but with everyone having alibis... who did this?

after the... event that was Kokichi dropping dead, we all returned to our podiums, we all looked puzzled and not sure what to discuss, the person who actually knew what happened is dead.

“Well this is a difficult topic,” Kirumi says,” we do not know what to start with.”

“I’m just worried my Keebo’s killer will get away with murder!” Miu cries out.

“But isn’t keebo his own person, you can’t claim ownership over someone.” Tsumugi says.

“Well when you are emotionally attached to someone, you won’t want to let them go.” Miu states with tears in her eyes.

“We know Kokichi’s order of events, perhaps we should discuss Keebo’s?” Kirumi asks.

“None of us know where keebo went that day.” Tsumugi says.

“We don’t need to know the entire schedule, the most important part is when he comes into contact with Kokichi.” I state.

The problem now is figuring out which entrance keebo used, it’s more logical to use the back entrance but... it’s in a girls bathroom, but Monokuma would’ve saw him if he entered via the front entrance.

Wait... I think I may know which entrance keebo used, I just need to convince them.

Nonstop debate!

“Which entrance did keebo use?” Tenno asks

“It would make more sense to use the girls bathroom,” Tsumugi says.

“Definitely not, Keebo is definitely a guy in my books.” Tenko counters.

“Maybe he used the front entrance?” Kaito asksed.

“Impossible, Monokuma would’ve saw him!” Miu yells.

“I’ll turn this lie into the truth!”

Only Kaito and I saw the scene of the crime, if I can lie about the details then I can find the killer.

“No keebo definitely used the front entrance!” I state.

“How is that possible then?” Miu asks with a bit of aggression.

“When Kaito and I entered the library, the hidden bookcase was opened from the outside, since Kokichi also used the front entrance, it is likely that Keebo was caught on his way out.” I state.

“Yeah, looking at the crime scene, keebo definitely used the front entrance.” Kaito says.

“But who would be able to kill keebo within that period if we are all accounted for?” Kirumi asks,” the only explanation is that Monokuma is behind this.”

“But Monokuma isn’t allowed to break his rules.” Tenko says.

“Well we have proof that Shuichi’s punishment is wrong.” Kaito says.

“Oooh a split opinion! Well the ultimate academy is ready to present the morphenominal trial grounds!” Monokuma announced,” wow it feels empty without the Monokubs usual delight.”

So another scrum debate... well I’ll fight for the truth which I lied about, I have to convince everyone that keebo used the front entrance!

Scrum debate!

Which entrance did keebo use?

The bathroom! Vs the front door!

Wouldn’t keebo be caught?

Kaito!

“Keebo was caught on his way back.

“We can’t be certain he used the front entrance!”

I’ll do it!

“We can’t be certain about the bathroom either!”

“The bathroom is the route we always use!”

Kirumi!

“There is a possibility that keebo used the other entrance.

“Any actual proof keebo didn’t use the bathroom entrance?”

Kaito!

“The hidden bookcase wasn’t moved, so we can be sure that entrance wasn’t used!”

“If Monokuma was knocked out, wouldn’t he have not be able to do it?”

Kirumi!

“Monokuma has proven to be able to pull off superhuman feats!”

“Isn’t it against the rules for Monokuma to get directly involved?”

I’ll do it!

“If he broke his own rules with Shuichi, then what is stopping him from doing it again?”

“This is our answer!”

“So how would Monokuma be able to do that crime in such a short amount of time?” Tenko asks.

“The exisals!” I state.

“But aren’t they for the Monokubs?” Miu asks.

“Plus would he even fit?” Kaito asked.

Well we have something else to clear up, if Monokuma could have done the crime.

Nonstop debate!

“Monokuma would have done the crime in less than 10 minutes.” Kirumi says.

“Is it even possible to create a crime scene in such a short Amount of time?” Tsumugi asks.

“Of course not!” Monokuma says.

“It would simply take too long!”

“No that’s wrong!”

“Wasn’t Rantaro’s murder done within a couple of seconds?” I ask.

“If the mastermind was able to create an entire crime scene within a couple of seconds then Monokuma can kill someone within 10 minutes!”

“That’s Beary wrong!”

“Me? Kill one of you!”

“Kaede you need to learn some respect for your headmaster!”

Rebuttal showdown!

“So you are saying I killed keebo within 10 minutes?”

“I was experimented on by lady Frankenstein over there!”

“If you read the academy map!”

“It would say that Frankenstein’s lab and the library are on the other side of the academy. It would simply take too long!”

“It’s not impossible, considering you have proven able to be able to move very quickly!”

“If you remember, you ran into me!”

“Plus if we hypothetically assume that I killed keebo within 10 minutes.”

“Wouldn’t that seem to farfetched?”

“My height is useless in comparison to keeboy!”

“Plus I WOULDN’T HAVE ANY murder weapons!”

“I’ll cut through your words!”

“It’s true that you had nothing on you at the time... what’s stopping you from slashing keebo?” I state.

“But there was only one slice mark and it went through his body!” Kaito says,” I’m pretty sure the knife is the murder weapon.”

“No if Monokuma positioned himself properly, he could use his claw to function as a knife.” I state.

“But you can’t prove that!” Monokuma cackled.

“Actually that works!” Tsumugi says,” Monokuma’s claws are strong enough to pierce metal plus he can lift objects which are heavier than him.”

“Where are ya going with this?” Miu says.

“Maybe the knife was a red herring?” Tsumugi says.

“We can’t confirm that as we cannot just leave the courtroom to examine Keebo’s corpse!” Kaito says

“Well We could examine the believed murder weapons.” Kirumi says.

“Well we have the knife, now we need to compare it to Monokuma’s claws.” I state.

“No way hozay, buster! That’s invading my privacy!” Monokuma shouts.

“Well by judicial law, we are right to a fair trial!” Kirumi says.

“I knew I should not have given everyone motive letters,” Monokuma sulked.

He got off his chair and he placed an open claw next to the metal knife Kirumi was holding.

“Going by the analysis, the claw has an Identical diameter to the knife and I suppose the strength of the claw is enough to pierce metal.” Kirumi says.

“So we have conclusive proof about everything!” I state,” even without a Monokuma file we solved this case!”

“Give up Monokuma! We busted you in the act!” Kaito yells.

“Phuhuhuhu, ah you caught me.” Monokuma says in a slightly embarrassed tone,” Fine I admit guilt but that doesn’t change anything!”

“And why not!” Miu asks angrily.

“ as headmaster, I am perfectly allowed to break the rules and not get punished after all I make make them!” Monokuma cackled,” Keebo’s death was practically pointless!”

“Shut the fuck up you build a bear reject!” Miu yells.

“Shut up you discount pornstar, you can’t punish me!” Monokuma says with Massive pride.

“I can though.” An unknown voice says.

“H-how did you get here? I thought Junko killed you!” Monokuma says with panic.

“Well I’m sure you’ll enjoy the punishment!” The girl Says.

The girl then grabs out a detonator and Monokuma explodes.

“What just happened?” Tsumugi asked.

“Well a thank you would be appreciated,” the black haired girl says.

“Look now isn’t the time for introductions, I have to take you all to hopes peak academy!” She states.

“Why should we trust you?” I ask.

“Do you want to stay in a crumbling academy?” The girl says.

“Go and get your belongings and meet me in the gym!” She commanded.

Following her instructions, we all head back up the elevator, and headed to our rooms.

We were all scared but we all arrived.

“Who exactly are you?” I ask.

“My name is Mukuro Ikusaba, the ultimate soldier, I am the twin of ultimate despair Junko Enoshima.”

“I’ll explain the surname dilemma later.” She puts it bluntly.

We all ran behind her and she led us to a helicopter.

“Get in, we are headed to hopes peak!” Mukuro says,” the students have survived their own killing game and we need to leave.”


	20. a new hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter that is set during the flight to hopes peak.
> 
> This is more of a lore dump but it is shorter than normal as well.

“Shit, I forgot all my notes on Monokuma!” Miu complained.

“Fret not, I have all you need!” Mukuro says,” Monokuma is a mass produced robot that Junko secured with Towa corp.”

“Towa!” Miu says,” but why would they agree to make a bunch of freakish looking bears?”

“I don’t know myself, my sister forced me to help with the hopes peak stuff.” Mukuro says with a hint of disappointment.

“I have details on all your school memories, I have files all listed with your names from the foundation that I was recruited by.” Mukuro then passes out files containing our school lives.

File #001

Student name: Kaede Akamatsu  
Class designation: class 79  
Class representative? Yes  
Gender: female  
Height: 5ft8  
Personal info: a musical prodigy who worked extensively and was common work partners with students: Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saioji from class 77 and Sayaka Maizono from class 78 during school festivals.  
Family? Yes, a sister named sora whose whereabouts are unknown. Parents as of now are dead.

“Also Kaede, you and Student, Shuichi Saihara became a couple during valentines day, you both confessed. in the love hotel and promised to marry each other after your school days finished” Mukuro says.

“It says my sister’s whereabouts are unkown... there is a chance that sora is alive!” I state.

“Yes we are looking for her class...” Mukuro says.

“Wait she is an ultimate?” I ask in a surprised tone.

“Yes, she is part of the 81st class of hopes peak who wasn’t able to be properly enrolled.” Mukuro says.

“I suppose the reserve course rebellion,” I state.”

“Wait what?” Kirumi says.

“Ah, your memories are coming back on their own now.” Mukuro says,” I’m sure you know about the sole survivor?”

“His name is hajime Hinata?” Miu says.

“Yes, he was offered a chance to become an ultimate but was convinced otherwise.” Mukuro states.

“Heh, turning down a chance to be one of us, he has a lot of nerve!” Miu states.

“Well the girl of his dreams and his ultimate friends is what allowed him to truly face himself, but their class has been captured by the future foundation.” Mukuro says.

“So what should we do?” Kaito asks

“For now, just relax.” Mukuro says,” we have a lot to discuss when we return to hopes peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s the end of part 1.
> 
> What was your favourite class trial?
> 
> What was your favourite character interaction?
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic?
> 
> Up next is the hopes peak killing game with Makoto and friends.


End file.
